Once Upon A Dream
by serenadesirene
Summary: [AU][COMPLETED]Serenity is haunted by the blazing blue eyes of Seto Kaiba, and with the reemergence of her childhood friend she thought was dead could there possibly be a connection? SetoxSerenity
1. Nothing More

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic and I am shooting for around 3 reviews for the first chapter. So if you guys like this and review I'll write the next chapter. Love ya'll bye!

P.S. I am sorry that it's TristanXSerenity in the beginning but it is how it has to be for now sorry!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter One:**

_**Nothing More**_

Serenity sat in her Shakespearean class carefully listening to the teacher. At the current time they were studying Hamlet, it's not that she didn't like Hamlet at all it was just that her teacher could make it sound so boring. She couldn't wait until the class would take a break from Shakespeare and get to study other poets. In her teacher's words:

'They would be using their newfound knowledge and apply their skills to decipher the meaning of other famous poets and their poems.'

Serenity just wanted to be done with Hamlet. She took her eyes off of the teacher and averted them to the clock.

…_three…_

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune…"

…_two…_

"…or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end…"

…_one…_

"…the heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come."

_Bzzzz!_

"You can leave now." The teacher stated as he resumed his original position practicing his lines for tomorrow's classes.

Serenity got out of her seat and started shoving her books inside her bag; once they were all in there she started towards Tristan Taylor's locker on the other side of the school.

Serenity took her usual way hoping that Yugi and the rest of the group wouldn't see her. She liked them but they can get a little nosy when they want to be, plus she hadn't exactly told Joey what was happening between her and Tristan yet. She wanted to break it to him slowly, I mean she was sixteen and he still wasn't comfortable with her dating; especially not one of his friends.

She had been going out with Tristan in secret for about a month now. Nobody knew or even suspected it. She was well aware of Joey's feelings of when Tristan took care of her in the Hospital. He was furious and thought Serenity was going to be taken advantage of.

'_Tristan would never use me like that, though he did tell some pretty interesting lies to get me to like him.'_ She chuckled about how he said he taught Joey everything about duel monsters. That was probably the only huge lie he ever told her. Tristan could be so stupid, but yet, sweet. She figured that was why she put up with him.

Going down the hall was easy, well until she saw Tèa talking to somebody further down the hall. She quickly stumbled into another part of the hall and continued on her detour.

"Oh no," she whispered as she saw two more familiar faces. Joey and Duke were making their way towards her. She ran a full-out sprint the way she just came and prayed with all her might that Tèa was still preoccupied.

Unfortunately she was done with her conversation and had started putting books in her locker. Serenity attempted to sneak past her while she was busy. Too bad her luck wasn't that kind to her today; Tèa had just finished up and started to turn around.

Just the second that Tèa could have seen her and pair of hands shot out of the closet behind her and pulled her in. She would have screamed had it not been the hand on her mouth.

The closet door closed just as Tèa turned to face where Serenity had just been. Serenity turned around nervously to face the anvil-haired youth that stood before her.

"Oh, it's just you Tristan. You scared me half-to-death!" she whispered while playfully shoving his shoulder back.

"Well I had to before you and your blabber-mouth ruined this." He said, embracing her. "I know how Joey can react to big changes and I just want this to last as long as possible before Joey finds out. I fought so hard for you to have me in your heart, and I just want it to last."

A tear came to Serenity's eye at that speech, she wanted it to last too, she hadn't been this happy since she was reunited with her brother; even if they were under some bad circumstances.

She noticed Tristan was staring into her eyes again, so she decided to say something; change the subject. "Tristan," Serenity whispered, breaking his trance. "How about we go out to dinner to celebrate our one month anniversary of sneaking around with out Joey knowing?" Serenity toyed.

Tristan gave her a sly grin and quickly mused, "It's a date!"

_A date,_ the word felt foreign to her tongue, she and Tristan had never really been on a date, in public, before. Sure if Joey would ever fall asleep when Tristan came over to study they would go for a joy ride on his motorcycle, and then sneak Serenity back in bed before Joey woke up. They almost got caught once, but Serenity just gave the excuse that she was getting a drink of water; and every time she thanked God for Joey's inability to put two-and-two together.

She walked staring down at the ground lost in a dream about her date. As lost as she was Serenity barely saw him coming.

She was forced back on the ground dropping all of her drawings, stories and poems on the ground. Once she lost the shock of the implosion she looked up to see who it was. He was probably a little over six feet tall, brown hair, deep blue eyes. He was also wearing a black leather ensemble with a dark blue trench coat that perfectly brought his eyes out. The only thing was that hadn't seen him anywhere, although he looked extremely familiar.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Serenity blurted out.

"Obviously…" He grunted. He shuffled the papers into a stack and handed them to her. "Here," He turned on his heel and started to walk away when she stopped him in mid step.

"Um, do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar. What's your name?" She questioned. Serenity could have sworn she had seen him a long time ago, like a long lost friend.

"Do you seriously not know who I am? Seto, Seto Kaiba. You really don't know me?"

Serenity shook her head in response, feeling stupid for even asking.

He couldn't believe she didn't know him. Even worse he felt like he knew her from somewhere, somewhere in his childhood, but whom? "Goodbye nice meeting you…" He trailed off realizing he didn't ask for her name.

"Serenity. It was nice meeting you too Seto."

They both continued on their separate ways until each other was out of sight. It hit Seto like bricks when he realized who it was, "Serenity? Wow you have really grown up."

Serenity gently laid a blanket on her slumbering brother and watched him turn as he mumbled something about doughnut pizza. She continued watching him until she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle outside her house.

Tristan watched Serenity walk out of her front door in all of her radiance. She was wearing a pair of blue-jeans and a white sweater, she had her hair down as usual, and her eyes were brimming with joy.

Tristan swung his leg over the side of his bike and greeted her with a bouquet of flowers and a warm hug. Serenity jumped on the motorcycle and asked, "So what's for dinner Tristan? Your choice."

He thought for a moment and picked the perfect place. "Okay Serenity hold on tight!" He said with a rev of his bike. And they were off.

They zoomed down the street and around corners. Serenity always loved taking bike rides; the wind rushing past her, hugging corners, and Tristan. They took a left on to Franklin Ave. and stopped at a small little bistro. Ironically enough it was called The Franklin Bistro.

They walked in, hand-in-hand, and Serenity almost fainted when she saw the inside. The Bistro was completely dedicated to Shakespeare, all they served was soup, sandwiches, and they were supposed to have the best hot-chocolate in the city. It was Serenity's heaven on Earth, and Tristan knew that.

"So, what do you think?" He teased knowing very well what she thought of this place.

Serenity was left speechless as they sat down in a booth by the window. The sky was lit by the light of the full moon and twinkling stars.

"Well are you going to hang your mouth open like that all night or are you going to say something?" Tristan asked quizzically.

Serenity closed her jaw and placed her head on Tristan's shoulder. "It's perfect," She mumbled "just perfect."

Serenity squeezed Tristan once more for the perfect evening and started to turn the knob. Seeing that Tristan was stepping towards the door she whispered to him.

"You might not want to come in, I hear Joey in there. So I would go home. See you at school, bye…" Serenity watched him go out the door and down the steps before heading inside.

As she predicted, Joey was up and in the refrigerator scrounging for food.

He looked up at her with a piece of sausage hanging from his mouth like a dog.

"Whre shave du ban?" Joey mumbled through his food.

"Um, Tristan was having trouble in his English II class so I was helping him out on his homework." She laughed nervously.

"Ok Seren, go to bed then." Joey stated as he continued to gorge himself.

Serenity threw on some pajamas and put her hair up as she lied down on the bed. She had a lot on her mind but she was so exhausted that her eyelids closed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"_Come on Seto, stop being such a slowpoke!" a five year old version of Serenity teased._

"_No you're the one who should be slowing down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Six-year-old Seto warned her._

_Seto watched her speed down the sidewalk on her blades backwards. Her pigtails were flailing around like flags proclaiming her arrival._

_In a flash of rollerblades and auburn hair he watched his best friend fall to the ground._

"_Reni! Reni! Are you alright? Seto yelled over to her._

"_Does it look like I am alright!" She looked up at him with big watery eyes and hugged him close to her. Serenity's face was streaked with tears and her knees were all scraped and bloodied up._

_He helped her take off her blades as well as his and swung them over his shoulder. He picked her up and had her lean against him while they hopped back to the school where the nurse was, "Thank you Seto." She whispered._

"_It's nothing Reni." He said quickly._

_The air between them was still until Serenity piped up, "We'll be friends forever, won't we Seto?"_

"_Yes Reni, now and forever." Seto smiled._

Seto shot open his eyes and looked around the room. He couldn't get back to sleep no matter what he tried. He put on a robe and slipped into his slippers as he made his way over to an old chest. He sorted through his few mementos of his childhood till he came across and old picture of him and Serenity her last day at the Lincoln Elementary School. It was her second grade year and he was in his third grade year.

"Well we always told each other we would meet again after you moved. I just didn't think it would take nine years…" he trailed off.

"…and Miss Wheeler, you'll be performing 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe for us." The teacher finished. He had just rambled off his list of poetry assignments to everybody in the class.

"Oh, and before you go I would like to announce that we will be performing the Shakespearean classic 'Romeo and Juliet'. I would also like to say that I would be very excited to see all of you at the tryouts. Extra credit for those of you who get a part, double credit if you get a lead role. You can go now."

The class started leaving with a heat of fiery discussions brewing under the surface of the whispers. With that Serenity gathered her books and papers and started to leave before the teacher stopped her.

"Serenity, can I expect you at the tryouts tomorrow?" Mr. Thompson wondered.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well I just think that you would be perfect for the role of Juliet. You know if you come probably an hour earlier you can see who the Romeo will be. Wish you luck!" He said pushing her out the door and locking it.

Serenity was letting his words sink in, _"You would be perfect for the role of Juliet."_ She was off in a trance; she could see the stage, the costumes, her upon the balcony with Romeo staring back at her.

_Twaaaang!_

She had run into an open locker door and snapped out of her trance. "Oh, I am so sorry I was lost in another world." She laughed halfheartedly while rubbing her throbbing head.

"So we meet again," Seto said sarcastically "I'm guessing there is a 'Romeo and Juliet' play going on? You were reciting lines."

"Serenity stared into his navy eyes and stated "No auditions are tomorrow am I was just preparing. You should try out. Well, if you like theater anyway. Guys audition at 3:30; maybe I'll see you there? Well bye." She hurried. She knew how jealous Tristan could get and she didn't really want to be seen with any attractive boys.

"Yeah, bye." Seto said confounded.

"Hey! Serenity! Want a ride home?" Tristan asked her. "Hello anyone home?"

"Oh, sorry I was just, thinking. Yeah I'll take a ride home." She said grabbing the spare helmet.

They zoomed off, the wind splashed at her face like waves in an ocean. They turned as gracefully as a swan, but as soon as it had started it was over. Tristan pulled into her driveway and let her off. Seeing Joey's car she just waved goodbye to Tristan and opened the door.

"Hey Seren, you have a package here for you." Joey said numbly as he stared at the T.V.

She reached over to take it from his hands and read the label:

**Mary's Flower Shoppe**

**1478 Branson Avenue**

**To: Miss Serenity Wheeler**

**1794 Dalton Street**

She walked to her room and plopped herself on the bed.

"Who would send me flowers? Tristan never sends them he just gives them to me in person. So who?" She wondered.

She opened the lid on the box and was left breathless. It was a bouquet full of white calalillies and baby blue roses. She didn't think that she had ever told anybody about her favorite flowers. Never. She read the handwritten card and gasped, dropping it on the floor:

_To Reni_

_Together, now and forever_

_-Your past Romeo_


	2. So Did I

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to, nor do I own the Romeo and Juliet play.

**Authors note: **I am so glad you guys loved my first chapter! I am hoping for at least 2 new reviewers for this chapter. I hope you like it.

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Two:**

_**So Did I**_

Joey was in the living room stuffing himself like a turkey while watching TV. Wheel of Fortune was the only thing on and Joey was starting to doze off. Everything in their house was remotely clean. They had a large kitchen for Serenity to cook in, three bedrooms, two bathrooms; most of the walls were covered in a shade of blue paint and stuck with pictures of Joey and Serenity. Serenity had designed the only unique rooms in the house; her room, her bathroom, and the kitchen.

Her bathroom was painted in solid black except for the crescent moon painted in the center of the wall opposite the sink. The cupboards were black along with a black stone countertop lying across them. In the middle of that was a stainless steel bowl-style sink with its long slender neck craning above the basin. At the very end of the bathroom was a large shower.

The kitchen was painted a deep shade of red with black stone covering countertops and the island in the middle. The island held the stove and extra counter space for miscellaneous things. The backsplash on the walls were black and white diamonds lining the walls. The kitchen was decked with all the usual ornaments of cooking you would normally find.

Her room was a deep shade of purple and was covered in little white symbols from all kinds of languages with their meanings written carefully under them. She had an easel complete with several kinds of paints, charcoal pencils, and a multitude of paint brushes. She had a book shelf filled to the top with books. A cupboard sat stuffed with different kinds of paper, past masterpieces, and various drawing tools. Last but not least was a full-scale picture of Van-Gough's _Starry Night_ located behind her computer desk sealed onto the wall.

Serenity wasn't at her easel or typing furiously on her keyboard though. She was staring down at the floor pale and ghastly, staring at a small white card that she had just dropped on the ground. Tears were flowing freely now staining her carpet with the salty water.

Joey could hear the sobbing from the other room and ran to the noise like he always did.

"Seren what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Why are you crying? Can you just say something please?!" Joey persisted

"H-he died." She stammered pointing at the card

"Who? The guy that sent you the flowers? Who sent them?"

"He's supposed to be dead!" She screamed

"Just calm down Serenity. Who sent them?"

Serenity fumblingly placed a class picture in front of Joey's concern ridden face and pointed out the boy three from the left in the front row.

"H-his name was S-Seto…"

"…KAIBA!" Joey rudely interrupted

"No, no, Mizoka. Seto Mizoka." Serenity corrected "He and his parents died in a car accident along with his baby brother. He was my best friend after you left and we did everything together. Then I moved away and we promised to call and stay in touch and well…"

_----_

_Serenity eagerly held the phone up to her ear as she listened to Seto talk about happenings at school since she had left._

"_I miss you a lot Seto. I haven't seen you in forever!"_

"_I miss you too Reni."_

"_I know, how about you come over today. We can go to the park and play all day like we used to. What do you say?" _

"_Sure! I'll get my parents to drive me over right now. Bye, I'll see you soon!"_

_----_

"…and I waited there all day, right by the window, watching for him to pull into mother's driveway. I had fallen asleep on the windowsill and when I woke up the news was on…"

_----_

_Serenity slowly inched her eyes open and turned her head to the noisy television set. The news was on and she decided to go sit by her mother until she was told to go to bed._

"…_and now to our top story of the evening," The reporter began "Earlier today there was an accident on Highway 15 that led to the car exploding. Police have found a pair rollerblades, and not much else. The car has been reported to belong to Houtori Mizoka…"_

_----_

"…and I passed out after that. I never heard from him again and I assumed that he, didn't make it." Serenity was about to burst. She had never told anybody this story, and for good reason too.

"Come here Seren." Joey said holding out his arms to comfort her.

They sat on her bed like that for over twenty minutes; Joey's shirt was so soaked with tears that he had to take it off after ten minutes.

"Serenity, Serenity calm down. Just forget about the note okay. I hate seeing you cry about things like this, so just forget about it. Now look up at me and without a tear say that you'll be okay and forget about this." Joey lectured. He wasn't always a slob; he could be a real softie under that gangster attitude when he wanted to be.

"I'm okay; I'll just forget none of this happened." Serenity said strongly.

"Okay then, 'night sis."

"Goodnight Joey. Thank you." She whispered as he walked at the door.

He didn't know how it felt to have all of those feelings dug up again. She couldn't 'just forget about it' just 'stop crying' she had to work this out in her head that Seto was gone and could never come back.

She placed the flowers in a vase, placing them by her easel where they could get plenty of sun. She then took out a ratty shoebox from her wooden chest and placed the picture and flower card, replaced the lid, and stored it away in the chest again.

Serenity then lay down on her soft bed and fought her way through sniffles and tears until she fell into a still slumber.

The bell had rung and Serenity was now walking the halls in a daze. She had intentionally stayed after school to watch the Romeo auditions, after that note she had forgotten all about it.

"What happened that day?" She mumbled "Oh Seto,"

"Yes?"

Serenity wheeled around to face Seto Kaiba. His intense blue eyes stared into her sorrowful doe ones with questioning.

"Not you, another Seto, which I knew long ago. Aren't you supposed to be at the Romeo auditions?"

"They're over. The Juliet ones are going to start any minute now. You may want to get over there." He hinted nudging her to the auditorium.

"I'll see you later I guess." Serenity said before disappearing into the dark doors.

Mr. Thompson looked around the red velvet lined room very nervously. Serenity was not here, she _had_ to be here to try-out.

The door opened and Serenity rushed down the aisle and down towards the stage. Mr. Thompson let out his held breath, not knowing that he had even held it.

"Sorry I'm late!" She exclaimed.

"Serenity, you will be going first." He stopped her and whispered into her ear, "Just remember what I have taught you."

With those words of encouragement Serenity hoisted herself unto the stage and waited for instructions.

"As I explained earlier, you all will audition the same scene and I'll choose four "finalists" you can say. Once I narrow it down to those four I will bring in the chosen Romeo and I will see who the best compatibility with him on stage." He paused.

"The scene is Act 5 Scene 3. Go."

Serenity took a deep breath and started the scene by laying down on the floor.

"_O comfortable friar! Where is my lord? _

_I do remember well where I should be, _

_and there I am. Where is my Romeo?" _

Serenity turned her head pretending to her a noise drawing near, and then she turned back to Mr. Thompson playing as Friar Laurence.

"_I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest _

_of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: _

_a greater power than we can contradict _

_hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. _

_Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead; _

_and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee _

_among a sisterhood of holy nuns: _

_stay not to question, for the watch is coming; _

_come, go, good Juliet," _

Mr. Thompson said professionally, he paused and said his next line.

"_I dare no longer stay."_

Serenity waved her hand at him

"_Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." _

Mr. Thompson sat down to let her continue.

"_What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? _

_Poison, I see hath been his timeless end: _

_O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop _

_to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; _

_haply some poison yet doth hang on them, _

_to make die with a restorative." _

She leaned down to kiss an imaginary Romeo,

"_Thy lips are warm."_

"_Lead, boy: Which way?"_ Mr. Thompson said in response.

"_Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" _

Serenity picked up her invisible weapon and stabbed herself.

"_This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." _

With that she collapsed onto the stage, thus finishing her audition.

A wave of applause had erupted in the hall. She had been practicing that particular scene in her room earlier yesterday morning. She was ecstatic that it had paid off, now all she needed was to do well if she was one of the last four.

Serenity sat down by Mr. Thompson and watched the others audition. Some had no emotion while they spoke, some made vain attempts at movements like she had done, some never took their eyes off of the script, and some were just fine in their auditions.

"Well this was had, there were so many, good, actresses in here so I'll cut this short. The final four are Tea Gardener, Emily Redding, Tally Thompson, and Serenity Wheeler!" There was a muffled clapping by those who didn't make it and as Mr. Thompson started talking again it stopped. "Now the four of you up on stage and I'll call Romeo down from the back row. Were ready for you now Seto!"

Serenity had pushed herself onto the stage and froze there when the name Seto was mentioned. She had to keep reminding herself that they were not the same person…or were they?

"Ok now, we will be doing one of the most famous scenes from the play; Act 2 Scene2 people. Mr. Kaiba you will be rehearsing with Miss Gardener first." Seto leaped up to the stage and Mr. Thompson gave the ready signal.

Tea didn't do too well and gave up in the middle of the scene, storming out of the auditorium mumbling "How could that giant _glacier_ be Romeo!"

Emily and Tally, two of Seto's fan girls, did okay until they paid attention to him more than what to say.

"Next! Miss Wheeler, you're up."

Seto stared walking towards Serenity and she stepped forward once in response.

"_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!"_

Serenity was shocked by the emotion put forth into it but still got out her line, _"Ay me."_

Once the tension lifted they continued on like they were talking to one another after class, just a conversation between friends. Seto silently smiled that she continued and didn't falter like the previous two girls.

"_She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."_

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"_

"_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself."_

"_I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

"_What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?"_

"_By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

"_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"_

"_Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."_

"_How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here."_

"_With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."_

"_If they do see thee, they will murder thee."_

"_Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity."_

"_I would not for the world they saw thee here."_

"_I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."_

"_By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"_

"_By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise."_

"_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered."_

"_Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops"_

"_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."_

"_What shall I swear by?"_

"_Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee."_

"_If my heart's dear love—"_

"_Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! As sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"_

"_O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"_

"_What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"_

"_The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."_

"_I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again."_

"_Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"_

"_But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite._

_I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again."_

Mr. Thompson was so taken aback by the performance that he had forgot to end the audition, after remembering what he was supposed to do he stopped them. "I think we have our new Juliet. Congratulations Serenity I knew you could do it all along."

Seto shook her hand in congratulations and whispered "So did I."

Toxic: I hope you liked this chapter, If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters or comments please review!


	3. Celebration for Two

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Sorry for the short chapter, It just seemed to end right there so I promise the next one will be longer.

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Three:**

_**Celebration for Two**_

"I guess nobody wanted to come celebrate with us. Oh well." Serenity said with a hint of sarcasm.

After the auditions she had suggested they go out to celebrate. So here they were walking along the empty street in the freezing cold until they reached a restaurant. Neither had even thought of driving, they just started talking and before they knew it they were out of the halls and in the street before they realized their mistake.

Seto eyed Serenity as she silently shivered. "Here, you look cold," Serenity scowled at him. "No, really I'm fine." He smiled taking off his trench coat.

Seto stared into the distance. This felt strangely awkward. Them, meeting again, after all of these years, but yet, she had no idea who he was to her.

_How did she not know? _He wondered _Seto isn't a very common name, so why can't she just put the pieces together and figure it out._

Serenity looked up from the barren street and looked at the towering person next to her. "Whacha thinking Seto?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Huh?" He blurted. He wasn't really used to people calling him Seto, except Mokuba of course. Most people just referred to him coldly as Kaiba. _Oh I was just thinking how we used to be friends along time ago. No, I can't tell her not yet. Oh God, what should I say!_

"Oh look! There's a restaurant." He exclaimed quickly.

Seto grabbed her hand and ran in quickly. They were seated by the fireplace which was most appreciated. The restaurant they had stumbled into was a small Italian bistro. The walls were painted a dark red and had many black and white pictures hanging on them. Little red candles were rested on the tables and a roaring fireplace was on the back wall behind Seto and Serenity.

Seto looked up from his menu sheepishly and saw Serenity's piercing gazed and scowl on him. "What?!"

"Nothing, you never answered my question is all. So…what were you thinking about?" She persisted endlessly.

_I guess I can't avoid her so I'll have to satisfy her for now._ "I was just thinking how much you reminded me of an old friend I had in elementary school. Seriously that's it!" He said seeing her uncertain frown.

"So how do I remind you of a schoolgirl?"

"No, not like that, she was really mature compared to most of the kids in her grade, she would forget to use her brain sometimes, but you two were a lot alike."

They got their orders and started eating, the food was delicious but Seto had something on his mind, something he couldn't shake. He spent all of dinner thinking of a way to ask her so that she wouldn't get suspicious.

"Umm, Serenity?" He piped up

"Hmm?" She said through her water

"I was wondering. Who were you talking about earlier, after the Romeo auditions, in the hallway?"

Serenity's stomach twisted. She might as well tell him, it might make her feel better, and after all, she had felt much better after telling Joey. "He used to be an old friend. He was almost like a brother to me after my parents split up. Then I moved away and we saw very little of each other after that even though we talked almost every other day."

"Didn't you bother looking him up. You know to ever see if he would want to see you again? I'm sure he would love to hear from you. I can help you find him if you would like." He was on the edge of his seat waiting for her answer.

"Um, thanks anyway but you couldn't get a hold of him. If I could have I would have." Her tears were welling up in her eyes.

Seto could see her eyes start to water up. He left a twenty on the table to pay for the meal and paged his driver to pick them up.

Serenity was biting her lip. She didn't want to cry here, not in the cold, not in front of Seto, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold it back. She saw a blurred limo pull up in front of them and Seto took her by the hand and escorted her into the vehicle.

An awkward silence filled the car until Seto spoke up. "I can see that this isn't a real comfortable subject for you and I sort of hate to ask, but. Why? Why couldn't we get a hold of him?"

"It's ok. Well, it's because he…died." Tears were rolling down her face now in a steady stream. "He was coming over to my house and he never showed up. It was all over the news, his car had blown up, and I never heard from him, so I assumed that he never made it."

Seto almost fell off his seat. That was why she never thought of him as being Seto Mizoka. She thought he had died in the car accident. "I, I am really sorry I made you bring this up." She lunged on him and before he knew it they were locked in a tight embrace and she was crying on his shoulder. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. What would he have said? _He's not dead. Want to know why? Because I am him, yes I am your dead friend aren't you happy!_ Seto was not really in the mood for getting a slap to the face right now.

The window in front of them rolled down and the chauffeur asked "Mr. Kaiba are we going to leave? You're brother has been calling consecutively for the past twenty minutes. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him I'll be home soon. Start driving towards the mansion, we can take her home when she's ready." He ordered.

Serenity woke up by a fireplace; she was wrapped up in a warm blanket and wearing a warm robe and slippers. The chair she was resting in was really comfortable, but her only question was: where was she?

She opened her eyes a little more and gasped in fright. In front of her was a little boy who didn't look a year over 12 with long black hair and big grey eyes.

He blinked twice before saying meekly, "So, what's you're name?"

"My name? My name is Serenity. What's yours?"

"Mokuba, I'm Seto's brother," He paused before smiling broadly, "Are you Seto's girlfriend?"

Serenity was blushing furiously and started to giggle in her nervousness "Um, no."

Mokuba ran out of the room in a fit of laughter roaring, "Seto's got a girlfriend, Seto's got a girlfriend!" at the top of his lungs.

Seto appeared at the doorway in a calm matter, he was smiling. That was the first time Serenity had seen him smile and she was sort of surprised by the gesture.

"Mokuba can be pretty immature at most times, but he's actually quite a genius." Seto grinned closing the door.

"What are you smiling about?" Serenity asked

"Just how red your face is right now, it almost matches the chair you're sitting in." He chuckled

Serenity looked behind her in disgust at the bright red chair she was in. She maintained her complexion and stood up clutching the robe around her. "Sorry to be so abrupt, but where are my clothes?"

"My maids can get a little over eccentric when I have guests over, especially if I have girls my own age over. They should be out of the dryer by now. Sarah, can you bring Miss Wheeler's clothes up from the laundry?"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba." Serenity heard a faint voice from behind the door along with many more muffles.

"They also like to spy on me if I have a girl from my class over." He explained

The maid returned with her clothes and escorted Serenity to a spare bedroom to change out of the robe. She looked at the room in envy. It was like going into the past, everything looked antique and it had a strong Renaissance feel to it.

She returned to the Sitting room and started to say, "I'll call Joey…"

"No, I'll take you home; somehow I don't think that your brother will want to come here willingly." Seto interrupted

He led her into his massive garage and sat on his silver motorcycle waving her to sit behind him.

(flashback) _Serenity watched him wave her to sit on the back of his new white bicycle. With the sun shining behind his head he looked like an angel with a halo; her guardian angel._

"_Come on Reni! You won't get hurt, not with me on here with you. I promise." _(end)

Serenity blinked, coming out of her trance she heard Seto saying…

"Come on Serenity! You won't get hurt with me driving. I promise." He said extending his right hand

She took his rough hand and hopped on the bike, clutching onto Seto's waist as they raced out of the garage.

They pulled into Serenity's drive way and she got off with the help of Seto. She gave him a tight hug after a soft "Thank you," and walked towards the door.

He grabbed her arm to stop her. He wanted to tell her so bad not to cry, that he was Seto Mizoka, how he got out of the accident alive, he wanted to tell her so bad. He watched her stop in front of him and look up.

"No, thank you." He bent down and silently kissed her on the lips, "for everything…" He jumped on his motorcycle and headed home, leaving Serenity with her eyes still closed and speechless.

When she realized what had happened she picked up her dropped belongings and headed inside to a worried Joey and a furious, stone-faced Tristan who had just seen the whole ordeal from the window.


	4. Monsters and Angels

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **I promise this will be longer, if it's not then you can give me as much flames as you think necessary. I am also sorry that this is taking so long. I am currently in the middle of chapter five and you can say I have hit a brick wall so it's taking a while, sorry! I'll try and get it done as soon as I can.

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Four:**

_**Monsters and Angels**_

Serenity walked up the sidewalk to her door in a brief daze. What had even possessed Seto to do that was beyond her. She hadn't helped him with anything, so what was he referring to?

Serenity slowly turned her doorknob and walked inside to yells and shouts, most of them were sent from Joey: "Where the hell were you!"

She moved past Joey, to tired to argue, and headed to her room until a strong arm blocked her way. She focused her weary eyes on Tristan in all of his fury. She had never seen him like this.

"_I fought so hard for you to have me in your heart, and I just want it to last."_

She remembered him say that earlier, no one could take his place why would he think that?

"I'll talk to her Joey, you go to bed." Tristan responded to Joey's angry muffles

Tristan walked her down the hall and into her bedroom stone-faced and seemingly calm, on the outside at least. She was being pulled and she had no control over where she was going. She hit her leg on the kitchen's island and an arm on a wall. He dragged her into her room, slamming her door shut and pushed her over to the bed to sit down. Her wrist was swollen from his grip and she was nursing it as he stared at her with angry, narrow eyes.

Visions of her father were in her head, when she was late to lunch or just anytime he felt like it he would beat her. Whenever her mother was gone or Joey was gone he would beat her. She would always dread days that he could visit her and take her somewhere. As she got older she became immune to the beatings, cold, not to show any emotion on the outside.

Tristan reminded her of her father, his loving gentle side. Now in the bedroom she saw that he was no different from her father. They were on in the same, the same abusive monster.

"What the hell do you think you were doing just now!" A fire was burning in his eyes, the same fire she remembered being in her father's angry, merciless eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, she had no idea what was going on, what was going to happen.

"What are _you_ talking about? You know very damn well what I mean. I saw it, all from the window. Who is he? I'm going to kill the bastard!"

Serenity breathed in sharply. He had seen Seto kiss her, she had to get out of here, and she knew that when Tristan got angry he meant every word he was saying.

"How could you!" He screamed slapping her on the face

She was knocked down on the bed and her face sung so much to just talk. She tried to get up, to run away from Tristan but he shoved her back down with a "Where do you think you're going?"

It was storming out now, the thunder was rolling and rain was coming down in sheets at a time. Serenity vainly attempted to get up again but Tristan just shoved her down causing her to cut her face on a worn piece of wood. The cut was on her cheek and it even her to cry.

She cried because it hurt and she hurt because she cried, it was an endless cycle of pain.

"Tristan please stop it." She forced out

He slapped her again asking, "Who was he!"

"Tristan stop it!" She screamed through blood and tears.

The door flew open and Joey stopped dumbstruck in the doorway. His sisters whole left side was covered in a mixture of blood and tears. Her wrist was black, blue, and purple and Tristan had just hit her.

"What the hell are you doing! You said you would talk to her not beat her to death! Out! You get out now! You're no better than our drunkard father!" Joey was red with rage and had Tristan pinned to the wall.

Serenity couldn't take the yelling. Yelling was what split her family up before and it's happening again. She ran out of the room and through the halls. She ran out the front door and into the rain.

She just had to keep running, the pain in her leg was killing her but the pain was better than Tristan and the all of the painful yelling. She had no idea where she was going; she just wanted to get away.

She had reached her limit, she couldn't run any longer. She collapsed on the ground in a wet heap. She couldn't tell where she was through the heavy rain so she slowly inched herself near a street lamp to lean on while she caught her breath. Her adrenaline was pumping and her heart was about to break through her chest because it was pounding so hard.

"…why…" Serenity sobbed. She tried to get up but her weak leg wouldn't let her and she collapsed into a puddle in the street and started to cry.

Yugi slept quietly in his room obliviously to all noise. Yami however was sitting lightly on the desk brushing up on his Egyptian and hieroglyphics while trying to decipher a picture of a stone tablet for the museum.

Everything was quiet in the house except for Yami's constant mumblings, "Those mean…and that says…so this reads…"Off in the distance Yami could hear something but tried to ignore it. He passed it as an animal until he heard some kind of mumbling. He jumped off of the desk and looked out the window and he saw what it was.

It was a girl and she was just lying in a puddle, the light was shining on her head and he could barely make out her features.

"No it can be, he would never…" He started to say, she tilted her head up and he saw the familiar face of Serenity Wheeler.

Yami raced outside in nothing but his pajama pants and kneeled down to look at Serenity in the eyes. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up to look at her cut and bruised face. Yami grabbed Serenity and carried her into the Game Shop and to his room.

"Yami?" She wheezed out of her parched throat

"Who did this to you? What happened?" He said giving her a blanket while searching for a T-shirt and extra pajama pants.

Serenity tried to talk but all that came out was a squeak, screaming and running for that long had fried her vocal chords. She inched over to the white board in the room and scribbled _Tristan_ on the board in her neat hand and pulled the blanket around her even tighter.

Yami looked over at Serenity and asked "Did you say something?" He watched her point at the board and he read her scrawl. "Why would Tristan do this? He basically worships the ground you walk on."

Serenity started to pick up the marker again but Yami stopped her. He stared at her with his intense violet eyes and firmly said "Change out of your wet uniform and into these." He handed her the wadded up clothes and a towel and guided her into the bathroom making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Then we need to talk," Yami shut the door behind him and went downstairs to throw the uniform in the dryer and start a fire in the living room.

"Here this should help your throat." Yami handed the now dry clothed Serenity a glass of slightly diluted lemon juice.

Serenity sipped down the bitter juice and coughed at the sourness. She was able to talk now but only slightly and very softly. "Thank you" she coughed

"So why did Tristan, of all people, do _this_ to you?"

"Well Tristan and I have been seeing each other secretly for about a month now…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yami interrupted

"Well, you can say that Tristan got really jealous." Serenity continued "Well there were these Romeo and Juliet auditions and I got the lead female part. So Seto, who got the lead male part, and I went to dinner to celebrate…"

"You and Kaiba went out on a date!" Yami interrupted for the second time.

"No, _Seto_ and I did not go on a date we went out for a celebratory dinner." She emphasized the word Seto very strongly. "Neither of us was smart enough to think of taking his car so we walked and were freezing even after we had finished eating. That's when we went back to his house and, reviewed the script,

"We stayed at his house pretty late and so he offered to take me home. And when he pulled into my drive way Tristan must have seen Seto kiss me goodnight." Serenity looked over at Yami after finishing her story and the look on his face was priceless.

"Wait did you just say Kai- I mean Seto kissed you!" Yami exclaimed

"Yes I did, what's wrong with that!"

"U-u-u-uh nothing. So, that still doesn't explain how this happened." Yami was indicating her cuts and bruises with his hand.

"Isn't it obvious? I went in the house and they were both furious, Tristan offered to talk to me, but he, beat me, instead. Joey came in and saw and they started yelling and fighting and so I ran out the door. I kept running until I collapsed from exhaustion as well as the pain in my leg, and that's when you found me." Serenity explained

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I can handle Joey. I don't know about Tristan though, he threatened to kill Seto, if he ever finds out it was Seto, I'm scared Yami." She said clasping onto him

He gave her a gentle hug and finally said "You can sleep on the couch, I can probably get Tea to talk to Tristan. Just stay away from him; I don't want you to get hurt again, because next time it will probably be worse." Yami said in his fatherly tone

"Thank you so much!" Serenity gave him a tight squeeze and fell into a soft sleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Yami put one more log into the fire and grabbed a blanket, covering Serenity up before returning to his own bed.

Serenity was used to waking up to the crunching of Joey eating his breakfast of cereal and over cooked toast, but today she woke up to the smells of sausage, eggs, and toast that wasn't black for once.

She stretched her back and looked into the kitchen to see who was there and saw the familiar face of Yami at the stove. He had always been like a father to her and she appreciated the effort he put in to make her feel safe. One Father's Day she even gave him a present and told him it was a joke even though he knew it wasn't.

Her leg was better, she was still left with a limp but she could walk around fine. Serenity picked up her neatly folded uniform and she limped into the bathroom and changed into it. She searched her pockets for the stick of cover-up that she always leaves in her coat pocket and managed to cover up most of the small bruises and scrapes. She would just have to live with the questions about the six-inch long bruise down her shin.

"I would hurry up and eat, we need to get to school soon." Yami said without even looking at her.

Serenity looked around and asked "Then shouldn't Yugi be up?"

Yami handed her a plate of food and said, "Once he smells food he'll come down. Plus," Yami said with a slight grin "Yugi only takes a grand total of two minutes to get ready anyway. It would be half a minute if he wasn't so disoriented after he wakes up."

Serenity jumped out of her seat at a large crash coming from up the steps.

"Yugi's up," Yami said with a monotone

As if being cued Yugi suddenly appeared on the steps. He was hopping down them on one foot while trying to get his socks on.

"Hello Serenity," Yugi said with a yawn

Serenity was sure that he was complete out of it. She knew Yugi better than to just pass something with out questioning it.

Serenity secretly mouthed 'Don't tell him please' to Yami. She really didn't want anybody to know what had happened last night besides Yami and Tea.

_But what about Seto. He's in as much danger as I am. I need to tell him. I will tell him, today after play practice, if I don't, I'll never forgive myself if he gets hurt. _Serenity thought to herself.

After Serenity finished Yugi scarf down his like Joey would do they walked out the door to head to school. Serenity hopped into Yami's black Jaguar and drove toward the school. Yugi finally came out of his comatose-like state and was surprised to find Serenity in the passenger seat right in front of him.

"Serenity! When did you get here?" Yugi exclaimed

"I have been here since ten o' clock last night. Joey, uh, went out of town and told me to say with you guys." Serenity lied with a nervous laugh

"Okay." Yugi said bluntly with a small shrug

They continued their silent car trip and pulled into the school parking lot and hopped out of the car.

Before going in the school Yami stopped and checked to see that Yugi was gone.

"Serenity, make sure to get a ride home. I don't want you to be walking home and Tristan find you only to take advantage of the privacy. So, just get a ride." Yami whispered to Serenity

"Yes Papa Yami." Serenity grinned as she watched him walk through the wooden doors.

Serenity stood perfectly still, completely alone, and terrified before stringing up enough courage to push through the doors and into the school. She walked through the halls stopping at her Science class, which she happened to share with Tristan, before shoving through the door using up her last bit of courage she had.

The atmosphere in the science room was definitely awkward enough when she walked in. Almost everybody in the room was either staring in pity at her bruise or glaring at Tristan. Tristan was avoiding all of the glares, mostly Serenity's angry one.

_Obviously, _Serenity realized, _word leaked out about what happened last night._

As she sat down the soreness of her muscles made her wince, as if she had a little flag that shot of her head signaling that she was in pain, every girl in the room rushed over to Serenity before casting a synchronized glare back at Tristan.

"So is it true that Tristan beat you up in your own house when Joey wasn't looking?" One of the girls whispered

"No! We were at his house and he was yelling at me so I stormed out of the house and fell a couple of times outside; it was slick out last night!" Serenity hated lying but what other choice was there

"Ok, class, take your seats." The teacher interrupted

"Bye Serenity." They whispered

Serenity was satisfied. They didn't believe her, she knew that, but at least she could avoid them now.

Serenity listened for the final bell to ring. She had already finished her paper on Edgar Allen Poe's _The Raven_ and all she had to do now was to perform it. This was the part she was most nervous about. _The Raven_ was about seven pages long on the computer and she had to memorize it completely. She could use the script but every unnecessary paused counts as half of a point off your total.

The bell rang and she waited in the room until Mr. Thompson was ready to leave. Joey, miraculously, used his brain and asked him to escort her to the auditorium for practice. Mr. Thompson graciously accepted after Joey told him the reason why.

The way towards the auditorium was as silent as a graveyard; they finally reached the doors after an eternity and walked in. Serenity felt like a model on a runway, everybody was staring at her but she ignored them and just stared ahead.

When Serenity reached the stage Seto stared into her beautiful doe eyes as she awkwardly made her way up them. As she turned her head toward him he regained his concentration on the chandelier he was supposed to be putting up.

"Ok Seto that looks just fine," Mr. Thompson said to him

Seto graciously jumped off the ladder and walked over to Serenity who was trying to pull up her stockings to cover up the bruise. Seto watched her hair fall in a gentle auburn cascade till it formed a veil over her face.

Serenity pulled up her socks with a jerk and straightened her self up as she saw a pair of feet slowly approach her. She looked up into the familiar pools of azure and cobalt that belonged to Seto.

"So I'm guessing that the rumors I heard were true." He said glancing at her wrist and leg.

"I don't know, which ones did you hear?" Serenity asked stupidly

"The ones that involve injuries." He said bluntly putting a wisp of her behind her ear

"Yeah I guess so, but don't tell that to anyone else, I sort of made up something else to cover for it."

"Serenity if I…"

"Okay let's proceed with practice people we have a deadline to make." Mr. Thompson interrupted

"Let's start from the top," The Co-director shouted

"Serenity how about I take you to my place, we can study, or practice if you want." Seto offered after rehearsal

"Sure, could we be done by ten o' clock? My brother lowered my curfew by an hour after last night's fiasco."

"Sure that's fine, I'll make sure to get you home by then." Seto said jumping on his motorcycle.

Serenity hopped on behind him and clutched on while he sped off towards the mansion.

Unbeknownst to her, Tristan had been in the auditorium, watching her from the back row, hidden in the shadows. Tristan realized that hurting Serenity last night and planning an attack on him wasn't the best ways to get Serenity back, but he figured if he got rid of the problem he could get his beloved Serenity back again. What Tristan witnessed on the stage, along with seeing her get onto a motorcycle with, _him_; he knew who it was that he was after.

He was after Seto Kaiba.


	5. James Bond

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **I told you that last chapter would be longer! Hope you like it! Please review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Five:**

_**James Bond**_

"Would you like anything Mr. Kaiba? Miss Wheeler?" A maid antagonized them when they walked in the door

Seto shook his head, "No thank you Isota."

They had arrived at the mansion after stopping at a small shop to get some hot drinks. The study that they had decided to work in was well hidden from the maids. It was one of those hard to find doors that doubled as a bookcase. You had to find the right book, pull it back and turn the knob. Yes, it was a little "James Bond-ish", but it kept the maids away nevertheless.

"Seto?" Serenity piped up

"Hmmm?" He mumbled while he took out his homework and play script

"If you, what." She said referring to his interrupted sentence earlier before

I took Seto a few moments to register what she was referring to, "You don't forget anything do you?"

"Nope," She said with a grin

"I was going to say: If I had known you had a boyfriend I wouldn't have kissed you last night."

"Oh don't worry about that; I didn't mind." Serenity toyed

Seto was extremely shocked at her reply, "Um, I'll go get something to drink." Seto offered, changing the subject "Hot chocolate good?"

"Hot chocolate's fine,"

Seto left the room and Serenity smiled a fake smile as he closed the door.

"Stupid! Stupid!" She said while smacking her forehead.

She walked around the office before stating "Private office huh?"

She hated it when her curiosity got the best of her but she couldn't help it. She picked up a yearbook from a previous school and flipped through its pages. Serenity had found no 'Seto Kaiba' in the book although she had passed a familiar version of her once pig-tailed self.

"I didn't know that Seto went to my old elementary" It suddenly hit her, she knew what was going on, "No, he can't be-"

She continued flipping through the old book and came to a familiar page that she often looked at. As she turned to a page that held a picture of her and Seto Mizoka a small bundle of papers and pictures fell out. She lightly fingered through them and fell back into his desk chair with a strong _THUMP!_

Serenity held a receipt for a custom bouquet of white calalillies and baby blue roses; she held a school picture of herself and a sixth grade portrait of Seto; it was slightly burned and she could barely make out the message on the back which read:

'To Reni, I hope you are having fun at your new house, I really miss you, don't forget about me here, I hope I can see you sometime again.'

She kept flipping through the pages after stuffing the papers back in their hiding place until she found what she was looking for; a note and signature written by her.

"He is, Seto M-Mizoka, why wouldn't he tell me?" She said, voice trembling

The door knob turned and she stuffed the album into its proper hiding place before sitting down in an arm chair.

A fire was roaring in the hearth and a warm pitcher of hot chocolate was steaming on the desk. Seto and Serenity were sitting on the couch practicing their lines for the play when Serenity finally changed the conversation.

"Seto, I was wondering something,"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know this is none of my business, but, well, you were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, right?" Serenity said awkwardly

Seto turned his gaze into the flames before answering with a blunt "Yeah,"

"Well, this is just my stupid curiosity speaking, but, what was your real name, you know, before 'Kaiba'."

Seto's heart raced and he scurried his brain for a possible answer. She had finally figured it out, but the question was; should he tell her the truth or not.

"Um, I'm really not sure that's any of your business" He lied

"I know but I figured that, I should get to know you a little better."

"Maybe later or some other time." He gripped his mug until his knuckles were white

Serenity saw the pressure on his mug and placed her hand on his hand before saying "Fine, you win. So, what should we do next?" She teased slightly

"We've done all our homework and gone through the whole play. You tell me." Seto said

"I heard from your brother that you're pretty good at kempo."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why don't you show me what you can do? Or are you scared to face a girl?" Serenity teased

"Fine, but how about we fight with no weapons. I wouldn't like to put Juliet into a coma so close to opening night."

"So have you ever done this before Serenity?" Seto asked

"Nope, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Ok, to make it a little more interesting lets make a little bargain." Seto held

"Ok, what are the conditions?" Serenity said skeptically

"If I win you can't ask me anything about the time before my adoption and I get one favor from you whenever I ask it. If you win you can ask me anything about the said time period you want and you get a favor from me whenever you ask it."

"What about if we tie?"

"Um, if we tie we get one favor from each other and one free question with no questions asked."

"Sounds good, let's start."

"I can't believe we tied." Seto said breathlessly "Are you sure you have never done that?"

"Never _that_, but I took gymnastics for six years." Serenity smiled as she gave Seto a small peck on the cheek

After the strenuous match they had finally broke even at a tie. Serenity ended up that she had hurt her ankle badly enough that she couldn't walk. Seto was now walking back to the secret office with Serenity on his back when he spotted one of his nosy maids.

"Don't make a sound. Just follow me."

"Do I really have a choice?" Serenity asked questioningly

Seto cut her off with a sharp _shhh!_ And doubled back the way they came.

Seto checked the halls before murmuring an "Okay". He rummaged in his pockets for a little bit until he was finally able to emerge a strange shaped key. He lifted back a small, thin, sheet of brick to reveal a keyhole. Once he opened the wall there was a retina scanner installed.

"Being a little protective aren't we, James Bond?" She had a slight air to her voice that time

Seto just rolled his eyes before focusing them on the scanner; it made a slight 'ting' before it opened and they were once again in the secret study.

Seto gently set Serenity on the sofa and propped her ankle while he looked for some kind of a wrap for her ankle.

"Seto? Can I ask you something?" Serenity said while fidgeting with the drawstrings on her sweatpants

"Now, would this be the free question or the no-questions favor?" He asked slyly

"Neither," she said stubbornly "More like a request…"

"A loophole, hmmm, I might have to remember that one for later. Anyway, what is your, request?"

"I would just like you to avoid Tristan is all, I mean if hasn't already guessed you then he will eventually and I don't want you to get hurt." She forced out a laugh and a smile, pushing back the lump growing in her throat.

"Don't worry about me," he chuckled "What's he going to do stab me with his ridiculous hair-do?"

This got Serenity to laugh but the chuckle was short-lived; in a matter of seconds she was frowning again, lost in deep thought.

"It's ok Serenity. I'll be careful, I promise." He said seriously, taking her up in his arms "I'll watch my back around him. Now smile, I hate to see you sad." Seto used his thumbs to stretch a grin onto her face.

"Ok, thank you," Serenity said, moving his hands away

Serenity slowly inched her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She was leaning against a slumbering Seto which had his arm around her. The fire was dying down and the room was comfortably humid. She checked her watched and immediately started to attempt at waking Seto up. The time read 9:45, she needed to cross town in fifteen minutes and Seto slept just like Joey; oblivious to everything around him.

"Fine, I'll just drive myself home. Hope you don't mind getting your bike back tomorrow." She quickly scribbled down an explanation and set it on his chest. "Goodbye Romeo." She gently kissed him on the forehead and quickly ran to one of the maids.

Seto woke up to the sound of a motorcycle speeding off in the distance. He looked to the side noticing that Serenity was missing. Running out into the hall he asked Mokuba where Serenity had gone.

"She just left. She didn't want to be late for her curfew. Maybe you should read the note she stuffed into your front pocket." Mokuba chuckled while heading off to his room

Seto scanned the letter mumbling to himself, "I tried to wake you…hope you don't mind… I borrowed the black one …Love Serenity…P.S. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He stuffed the letter back in his pocket and headed of to his room muttering "She had to take the black one…I should have guessed she would take my favorite."


	6. Good and Bad Surprises

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Sorry the last chapter took so long I was having a major writers block, then I had finals so let's hope this chapter flows a little more smoothly. Glad you like it! Please Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Six:**

_**Good and Bad Surprises**_

Serenity sat at her easel, her hand was moving in slow strokes with a brush in-hand and pastel paints close by. She had been inspired by reviewing her lines with Seto last night. Yes last night Serenity realized, looking at the clock; it was now three in the morning.

She carefully put her brush down and crawled under her covers. The background had to dry anyway so she might as well get _some_ sleep since it won't be dry till after school.

Four hours later Joey was pounding on her door yelling something she couldn't understand. She flipped the covers and crawled out of bed to answer the door.

"What's with the yelling Joey?" Serenity croaked, rubbing her eyes

"Did you _just_ get up, sis?"

"Yeah, why?" She yawned

"It's 7:00. Aren't you supposed to pick up the person you borrowed that bike from in half an hour?" Joey asked

"Seven! Why didn't you say something!" Serenity said, slamming the door in Joey's face

"I'll just make breakfast for you then, oh queen of the household," Joey mocked

"Thank you Jo," Serenity said, opening her door wide enough to kiss him on the cheek

Joey continued to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. Living alone with his sister had its ups and downs but it was all they could stand to do after their mother died last year. Neither of them ever found out how she died, she just fainted one day and a week later they got a call from the hospital saying that she had passed away. Thankfully Joey had turned 18 a couple of days before she died. The house had been paid off fully as well as the car so it was mostly utilities and food they had to worry about paying for.

"Not the most luxurious life, but it's good enough for us…" Joey mumbled under his breath

He started the eggs and popped in the toast. Serenity dashed out of the bedroom as soon as the toast popped out of the toaster, she grabbed a piece and ran out the door with a rushed "Bye Joey, I love you!"

"More for me I guess," he growled

Joey was happy for his little sister, and yet, a little worried. Before, Serenity didn't want to go out or do anything social and spontaneous. But now, now she was never home. She was always somewhere or another. It worried Joey what she was up to, he didn't know what she was doing out there. More than once he had wondered if she had a boyfriend secretly from him. It wouldn't be the first time either. The only thing he couldn't figure out was: Who is it?

Serenity gently rapped on Seto's door, calling the attention of about every maid in the house, and waited patiently.

"About time you got here," Seto chuckled, opening the door

"Nice to see you too." Serenity said sarcastically "Come forth, Romeo, your midnight chariot awaits. Would you like to drive?" She held out the keys to him

"Yes I would," Seto extended a hand at an attempt to grab his keys

"No, no, no you must respond, have I taught you nothing about medieval manners?" Serenity scorned

"Yes, fair maiden, I would'st prefer that I drive thine chariot instead of thee." He mocked

"Much better," Serenity smiled handing over the keys

Serenity hopped on the back of the motorcycle, clutching onto Seto's waist and they were off. The school was in front of them in a matter of minutes and as soon as they had gotten on, Seto and Serenity got off the bike and headed towards the main entrance.

"Bye, I'll see you at practice." Serenity said, standing in front of her first hour

"Yeah, see you." He mumbled

After forcing Seto to his LA class she headed into her science class. Once inside she was bombarded with Seto's fan-club, they were all chattering on about how cute of a couple they made, some said that they wished they were her, others asked how far she'd gotten with him.

"So are you two going out?" A mousy looking girl asked. The whole group of girls silenced and looked at her in curiosity, hope, anger, hatred, jealously, sadness, and a whole bunch of emotions Serenity couldn't make out.

_No…_

"Yes, we are." She lied

Every one of the fan-girls dispersed and went to their seats like they had learned everything they wanted to know. She heard them whispering still though.

"I guess we can't follow Kaiba around anymore." One of them sighed

"How about that Devlin kid?" another said, referring to the infamous Duke Devlin

"It's settled! We are now the Devlin Dames!" She heard a small group of cheers behind her. "Hey Serenity?" the mousy girl tapped her on the shoulder "Can we ask you some more things?"

"Sure," Serenity agreed

"Aren't you and Duke friends?"

_Not really…_

"Yeah, why?" Serenity asked

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

_Many…_

"Not that I know of," She didn't make any eye contact

"Last one. Does he have a crush on anyone?"

_Me…_

"Yeah, but I don't know who she is. It's not very big though."

"Ok, thank you!" The girl turned around and an explosion of chattering exploded around her.

_At least,_ she thought to herself _I got them off Seto's back…_

The bell rang as the teacher walked in the room. "Good morning class. I can see your rather energetic today. Good. Were going to be doing some experiments today, and it might take all that energy to keep some of your breakfasts down. Let's all hope you didn't have any big ones." Ms. Hotohokuri said with a smile on her face

"Another wonderful practice session," Serenity said dully

"At least tomorrows the last one, right?" Seto stated

Serenity placed her hand on Seto's forehead "You don't feel sick. My optimism must have taken a vacation to your mind."

"Very funny," Seto chuckled "You want to come over, or a ride maybe?"

"Sorry Romeo, I have the car today. Joey wanted to spend some brother-sister bonding time with me. He feels like he doesn't know me anymore." Serenity mockingly sympathized "Bye."

"Wait," He said grabbing her wrist lightly "I wanted to ask you about a certain rumor I had heard."

"Another one?" She cocked an eyebrow

"One that involves you telling my fan-club that we were dating," Seto watched Serenity blush, and couldn't help smiling

"It got them off your back, and mine, didn't it?"

Seto grabbed Serenity's petite figure and kissed her before saying a suave, "I can't disappoint my fans, now can I?" putting on his helmet he zoomed out the parking lot, a satisfied smile still firmly positioned on his face.

"Joey I'm glad you want to spend time with me and all, but I'm going to go to bed. Night!" Serenity gave Joey a big hug before heading off to her room

Serenity took her shower and slipped on some pajamas before sitting down at her easel again. She started sketching them figures onto the background in light charcoal before Joey was yelling at her to pick up a phone.

"This is Serenity," she said through her artistic daze

"Hi Serenity, please don't hang up." said a pleading voice over the phone

She dropped her pencil "Tristan? Is that you? Give me one good reason I shouldn't hang up."

"Come on what can I do over the phone, its not like I am at your front door or anything."

"Fine, what do you want," Serenity surrendered

"To explain" He started

"Explain what! You were perfectly clear the last time I saw you. My friend brought me home, gave me one of those no-contact cheek to cheek kisses and all you could see was green. I think I just about covered it, don't you? Well except for the whole 'I'm going to kill the bastard' part. You can explain that one to me because I don't get how killing my best friend is going to help you get together with me. Care to explain that one?" Serenity ranted

"He seriously didn't kiss you-kiss you?" Tristan squeaked

_He did, but you don't have to know that _"No! We are just friends." She fibbed

"Then when did you hook up with _Kaiba_?" Tristan sneered

"_Seto_ and I are none of your business. How did you find out anyway?"

"I saw it for one thing, and a little birdie told me all about it. Plus there are rumors about you two spreading like wild-fire." He paused "Joey doesn't know about it does he? If he did Kaiba wouldn't dare show his face around you."

"I was going to tell him, eventually."

"Sure, I might have to be a good buddy and tell him for you," He laughed

"Even if you did, he wouldn't believe you anyway. This conversation is done Tristan; don't call back some other time." Serenity snapped and hung up the phone before continuing her sketches.

_Great the last thing I need at the moment is one more thing to stress me out. I have the play, classes, Joey, and now this! Let's just hope Tristan doesn't do anything stupid, but knowing him, he'll pass stupid and do something horrible…_


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Let's hope this chapter flows as well as the last one did, maybe I'll try for longer too. Glad you like it! Please Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Sweet Dreams**_

"He dared to call you! I should start screening your calls! Ha ha! He won't get past me now!" Joey ranted insanely

"Whatever Joey, just don't let it happen again," Serenity leaned on Joey's shoulder

"Don't worry, if Tristan calls again I'll run over and beat him to a pulp! Ha ha!"

"Do what you will. Remember there is a full dress-rehearsal tonight for the play so I might not get home till late; it matters on how many times he wants to run it." She said smiling. A motorcycle revved in the driveway and she gave Joey a small peck before a quick "See you tonight!"

Serenity and Seto sat outside the school. It was their lunch break but neither of them felt very hungry. Serenity sat, sullenly, head resting on Seto's shoulder; and Seto watched her, her silence unnerving.

"He knows," she blurted bluntly

"Knows what? Who?" Seto said, confused

"Tristan. He knows about you, us."

"I told you not to worry Serenity." He held her face and looked into her tear glazed eyes, "I'll be fine." He kissed her on the head as the five minute bell rang. "We should go," he started to get up before a quivering, but sure hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave, can't we just stay like this; this peace and sureness. Can't we stay like this forever?"

"But our classes…" Seto protested

"Screw our classes, we only two left anyway!"

"Mr. Thompson will wonder where his precious Juliet is, don't you think?" He questioned

"Call the school and tell then we are going to the doctor's in five minutes. Just call a couple minutes apart. Then we go to class and get the passes, and we can leave."

"Are you sure?" Seto said ruefully

"Are you my favorite person in the whole world?" Serenity grinned

"Classes it is then." He chuckled

Serenity hit him playfully on the arm

"Ok, head to class I'll make the calls." Seto said

"We're almost there." Serenity beamed

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!" Seto ducked under a branch

"Well I was lying then, now I'm not."

Seto and Serenity emerged out of the forest Serenity had been dragging Seto through for the past twenty minutes and Seto stared, dumbstruck.

Before them was a fairly large lake in the middle of a small clearing, trees and shrubbery completely enclosed the small void of water from all sides. A small dock and a rope hanging off of a tree were the only signs anybody had been here.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it?" She said smiling up at him

"Yeah, how did you find it?"

"I, um, found it hiking in the woods when I was ten." She stuttered

"No you didn't." Seto argued

"How do you if I did or not?" Serenity said nervously

"Because you stammered, you never stammer unless you're lying." He pointed out

"Fine, Mr. Nosy. I ran away from home when I was ten. My father, he, well, let's just say he had a bad temper and liked to drink." She rubbed a scar on her neck that never went away from when her father had taken a pocket knife to her that day. "I was scared for, well, my life and ran into these woods and found this lake. I came here every time I was scared to go home. It was my safe haven; you know home base, where I could let my guard down and feel like, I had a normal, loving family.

"Sometimes," she chuckled "I would come here and lie in the water fully clothed and dream that I was a mermaid. I would imagine what I would do if I didn't have to worry about dying. I dreamed my best friend Seto Mizoka was still alive, and he was my prince who saved me from my evil father and we lived forever; two merpeople, longing for something more than what was given to them. I was going to show him this place, the day he died, but he's gone. He's dead now, and, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Serenity…"

"Yeah," she said smiling

He choked, he couldn't tell her, he wanted to, but he couldn't forced the words out, "I" he managed, "I, um, was just wondering what was in that pack you brought." He gave in; the truth would have to wait for another time.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaimed "Nothing too wonderful, but there are some towels, extra clothes, a flashlight, and a couple of blankets."

"What exactly would we need these things for, dare I ask?" Seto grinned

Serenity slipped off her sandals and sweater and ran over to the rope. "That is the surprise," she grabbed onto the rope and jumped into the water from the top of her swing.

Serenity's head popped above the surface and she called out after Seto "The water isn't terribly cold, come on in."

"You expect me to get in there!"

"Well, unless you're chicken," Serenity taunted

"Ok, now you convinced me!" Seto said, taking off his shoes, socks, and shirt

Serenity hid under the water as he jumped in and waited to spring up behind him until she heard his calls for her. She popped up and dunked him under. When he came back up she smiled and mocked, "Aren't you glad you could join me?"

"So tell me again why you won't get in trouble for coming in late this time." Seto asked

The two sat on the dock in some fresh clothes and a warm blanket with their feet hanging in the water.

"Because I told Joey we had a dress rehearsal tonight and I didn't know how long it would last." Serenity sighed, she had her head resting on Seto's chest and could hear his heart; _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump…_

Seto looked at his watch, "Serenity, it's midnight. Somehow I don't think even your brother will believe you were at school this long. Serenity? Are you awake?"

He looked down at the sleeping girl and gently kissed her on the head. "Come on Serenity, wake up,"

Serenity slowly inched open her eyes; _thump-thump, thump-thump, thump, thump-thump…_ "Mmmm," she groaned

"Do we have to leave?" she mumbled

"Yes Sleeping Beauty, let's go," He helped Serenity get up and they rode on his motorcycle back to the whitewashed house, "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Remember that the actual rehearsal is after school." He added a sincere "Goodnight and sweet dreams," before riding off.

Serenity walked in the house and dropped like a lead weight in her bed and quickly went to sleep, and dreamed very sweet dreams of the lake.

Toxic: It wasn't as long as I wished and it took a little while but my well of inspiration ran dry for a while. You can all thank my friend, who shall remain anonymously as Bob, for refilling my well again. Hope you like the new chapter; I'll post again as soon as I can. Read & Review, you know the drill.


	8. Opening Night Fright

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Let's hope this chapter flows well, maybe I'll try for longer too. Glad you like it! Please Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Eight:**

**_Opening Night Fright_**

"Ok, people. You did a great job tonight, so change out of those costumes and get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr. Thompson announced to the cast

Serenity walked across the stage to where the girl's dressing room was located. The stage was silent except for the occasional "Good job Serenity," or "Good job Kaiba," or "Good job," which was occasionally directed to nobody in particular. The aura of the cast was tired but somewhat excited; almost bubbly.

Serenity emerged from the crowded dressing room and continued to the exit of the auditorium. She reached for the handle of the ancient door when a strong hand stopped hers.

"Hey, are you always this zoned or is this a new thing for you?" Seto asked

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I've sort of been calling after you for the last couple of minutes. Don't tell me you didn't hear me."

"I guess not," Serenity said, smiling "Well I'm listening now, so, what would you like?"

"What else? I was going to ask if you needed a ride."

"No, I have the car tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and don't stay up so late again, I don't want Romeo falling asleep on me halfway through the play like a certain someone did today." Serenity grinned

Seto face got hot while remembering what had happened in the last scene of the play. He had accidentally fallen asleep when he was pretending to be dead, thus causing them to redo the whole scene "Yes Serenity," Seto said with a bow "Goodbye, fair maiden."

"Bye Seto," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek

Seto watched her walk towards her beat up car a drive off into the night. He walked off to his motorcycle to do the same. As he pulled out of his parking space something stopped him dead in his tracks; somebody was watching him.

Seto quickly raced from the parking lot and headed home; still questioning to himself if anyone was really there.

"For you, Serenity, I'll wait since this play is so important to you. I'll wait at least _one_ more night." Someone sneered from the shadows.

The outdoor light flickered on, "At _least_ one more night," A certain anvil-haired youth said while playing with his bare switchblade.

"Come on Joey! You have to come; we're only performing this once!" Serenity badgered

"Sorry sis, I don't really like Shakespeare. He's too old and confusing."

"But Joey, what about Mai?"

"What about her? She's out of town for the week remember?" Joey noted

"Yeah, I know, but think how impressed she'll be knowing that you saw Romeo and Juliet," Serenity hinted

"Well, ok, I'll be there." Joey gave in

"Thank you Joey! Bye, I'll see you at the play!" Serenity squealed

"Ok people, I'm really proud of you all so I want you to get out there and just do your best." Mr. Thompson announced "Places people, places. The show starts in two minutes!"

"Good luck Serenity," Seto whispered

"Good luck Seto," Serenity stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before heading off to stage left.

The curtains rose and the crowd grew silent as the lone speaker started the play.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, naught could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
to help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
to make die with a restorative." Serenity crooned

She bent down and kissed Seto, she could hear the gasps from the crowd as she came up with forced tears streaking her cheeks.

"Thy lips are warm," She whispered

The First Watchman spoke from backstage "Lead, boy: which way?"

Serenity turned her head in response "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Serenity grabbed the stage dagger from Seto's belt "This is thy sheath," she said stabbing herself with the prop, "There rust, and let me die." Serenity collapsed on Seto as the crowd exploded in applause, roars, and whistles.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Yugi finished

The curtains closed and everybody scrambled onto the stage for their bow. The curtains opened once again and the crowd all joined in for a standing ovation. Closing for the final time the cast returned to the back stage area where friends and family waited for them.

"Great job sis," Joey exclaimed handing her a bouquet of flowers

"Thanks, Joey" She took the bouquet from him

"Are you ready to go home then?" Joey asked

"Yeah, I just have to say goodbye to Romeo first, I'll meet you in the car."

"Ok, sis."

Seto came up behind her and handed her a second bouquet of Callalillies, Baby's Breath, and blue roses. It was identical to the bouquet she had gotten when she met him.

"For the leading lady," He said with an elaborate bow

"Why thank you sir. I just wanted to say goodnight before I left." Serenity said, smelling the flowers

"Well then goodnight Serenity," He leaned down and kissed her before heading off to the dressing rooms.

Serenity walked out to Joey's car and they headed towards home.

Shortly after Seto exited the back exit to get to his motorcycle. Once he spotted his sleek black bike he noticed the dark lump balancing on it.

"Serenity?" Seto called out blindly

"Not quite," A rough voice called out in response

Toxic: Yeah I know it's short but I don't care I think it stopped in a very good cliffhanger so here it is, you know the drill, R&R.


	9. Revenge Recieved

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **I know, I left you at an evil cliffhanger, but I just had to do it! To celebrate the 50th review : img. photobucket. com/albums/v408/toxiccherrycola/50reviews. jpg (just take out all the spaces...)

**Description: ** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Revenge Received**_

"If you're not Serenity then who are you?" Seto asked, hiding the fear in his voice

"So sorry; how rude am I not to identify myself." The shadow mocked, moving slowly towards Seto.

"Whoever you are, you don't know who you're dealing with. You hear, I'm Seto Kaiba, and you're just some sick-o with nothing better to do than harass who are, and always will be, better than you."

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba. Look at you. Can you even hear yourself when you talk? Swinging your name around like it means something. You think you have so much power over everybody else, when deep inside, you are just. Like. Me." The voice sneered

"I am not like you, and I never will be."

"Your stepfather was the one who provided you power. You really think someone in that office building couldn't take it away as well?"

"You don't ever talk about my sad excuse for a stepfather! I won his company fair and square!" Seto threatened

"You know, Kaiba, we're not all that different if you think about it." The voiced cooed to something he played with in his hands "We both know what we want, and we both strive for it, would do anything for it. We're both fighting each other here---"

Seto cut the voice off "I'm not fighting for anything against you. Why don't you act like a man and show yourself!"

"Oh contraire, Kaiba, you see, we're both fighting for Serenity's heart,"

"Tristan?" Kaiba asked realizing who it was

"Took you long enough, I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius Kaiba." Tristan said, emerging from the shadows, bare blade in hand, "You think you're so tough, so suave. But, you know, you're not fooling anybody. You throw your name around like a dangerous weapon, but can you back your words up with actions?" Tristan droned, hypnotized by the reflections of light on his blade.

"I won't fight you Tristan."

"You sound like Yugi, Kaiba. I guess Serenity has gotten to you. She's made you soft, she melted your so called infamous "heart of ice", you're nothing now." Tristan chuckled

"Fine, but don't say I warned you." Seto said, throwing down his bag and coat

"Oh no, Kaiba, I am the one warning you…"

* * *

Serenity hummed to herself while arranging her flowers in their respective vases. Last night she had received four vases worth of flowers for her performance in the play. This was the first morning for a long time she had woken up before seven o' clock in the morning and was ready with time to spare.

Serenity picked up the now ringing phone with a cheery "Hello Wheeler house!"

"Ms. Serenity? This is Marlene from Mr. Kaiba's house. I was told to inform you that he will not be able to pick you up for school today."

"Oh, thank you Marlene. Goodbye." Serenity said hanging up the phone, her cheery attitude slightly depressed. "Joey," Serenity called "Can I have the car today?"

"Sure sis," Joey said, half asleep

* * *

"What!" Serenity screamed 

"Yeah, they called last night. The hospital said somebody found him in the back parking lot of the school last night, he was just lying there." Mokuba said looking down at his feet "I hope Seto's okay they said he was in the ER."

"I have to go see him," Serenity spun to race to her car but Mokuba's weak but sure grip stopped her.

"I'm going with you."

"Are you sure?" Serenity questioned

"He's my brother. Plus I think I'm old enough to see him, no matter the condition he's in." He was right, he was old enough

"Ok then hop in." Serenity said, speeding towards the hospital

* * *

Serenity and Mokuba raced towards the receptionist and incessantly pounded on the little metal bell until the receptionist looked at the over her horned rim glasses.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Were here to see a Seto Kaiba," Serenity gasped

"You and every other news reporter in this town, and I'll tell you what I told them as well; no visitors except for family."

"But-"

Mokuba cut her off "We are family, I am his brother Mokuba and this is Serenity our, uh, his fiancé." Mokuba grinned

"If you're his fiancé then where is your ring?" She asked suspiciously

"My, uh, ring? Well-" Serenity blushed ferociously

"She doesn't wear a ring, you know, media purposes." Mokuba said nonchalantly

"Ok then, he's in room 378. Elevator is to the right." The receptionist pointed

"Thank you very much," Serenity was still very flushed

Mokuba and Serenity raced into the elevator and as the doors closed Serenity exploded.

"His fiancé Mokuba! Are you crazy!"

"Everybody knows I'm his only family. I had to make something up, so what's better than to go with the classics?" Mokuba shrugged "It got us in didn't it?"

Serenity just grumbled to herself, still redder than a fire hydrant.

When the elevator doors slid open Mokuba grabbed Serenity's hand and dragged her down the hallway until the reached Seto's room.

It was one of those big empty white rooms with the giant window looking into it. Nurses rushed around frequently, passing them over as more visitors hoping for a breakthrough in whatever their loved one had.

Seto was against the far wall, lying still, the only thing that convinced Serenity that he wasn't dead was the slow and steady movement of his chest. As far as Serenity and Mokuba could tell he was covered from head to toe in scars. Seto's neck was in bandages, making Serenity believe that whoever did this had cut his throat. Along with five different needles injected in his arms, Seto was also on a breathing machine.

"Seto," the two said harmoniously

"Excuse me, nurse; can I see Mr. Kaiba's doctor?" Serenity asked

"Of course, just a moment please," The nurse said, rushing in the opposite direction

A few minutes later a rather tall man in a white coat appeared behind them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Schatz. How may I help you?"

Mokuba answered, "How's my brother?"

The doctor looked at Seto, "Well, he has lost a lot of blood which caused him to go into a comatose like state. We're not sure when he'll wake up, although we know he will, in time."

Serenity could barely hear what the doctor was saying. Seto? Comatose? He had always seemed so invincible, and now he looked so helpless.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Mokuba asked "Come on, we should go."

* * *

"He was just lying there. He looked like he was dead," Serenity exclaimed "Oh, Yami I just don't know what to do anymore…"

"You should tell Joey," Yami said solemnly

"What! Are you crazy!" Serenity screamed "Joey hates Seto! He couldn't ever understand, he will probably just go and finish the job Tristan started."

"Well, there's that, but you know, telling Joey is the only power Tristan has over you. He knows you won't tell anybody anything because you're scared about how Joey will react to your, news…"

"Fine, but only if you're there." Serenity demanded

Yami sighed "Fine Serenity, I'll be right there."

* * *

"Joey," Yami said very calmly

"Yeah Yami?"

"Serenity," He said, slightly shoving her forwards "has something important to tell you."

"Yeah what is it sis?"

"Well, um, you see…" Serenity stalled

"Joey did you hear what happened to Kaiba?" Yami stated, avoiding Serenity's evil glares

"Yeah, weird huh? I don't like the guy, but man, someone must have been really mad at him to do that."

"Yeah, Joey, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"The mugging?" Joey asked, confused

"No about Seto,"

"What about him?" Joey asked suspiciously

"We're sort of…that is…well Seto and I--"

"Joey you should sit down," Yami interrupted

"Just continue sis," Joey said ignorantly

"Seto and I are g-" _Are we going out? Too late now I suppose…_ "We're dating…" Serenity forced out

"You're what!" Joey exclaimed with a loud thump as he hit the ground

"Joey!" Serenity rushed over to him and cast an angry glance up at Yami

"Hey, don't look at me that way! I warned him to sit down, he just failed to listen."


	10. It Wasn't Over

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Okay, my breaks haven't been showing in some chapters and I'm really sorry about that, I'll try and get that fixed as soon as possible. And I'm really sorry this is taking so long to write, if you just stay with me I'll update as soon as I can. Read and Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Ten:**

**_It Wasn't Over_**

Serenity and Joey sat quietly at the dinner table. Joey was stiff backed and rigid while Serenity tried to slouch in her chair so much the Joey couldn't see her. It had been like this for a couple days, ever since Serenity had told Joey the truth about her and Seto.

It had actually been like an avalanche going down a mountain. First, he was silent, almost understanding. The next day it was all he could do to stop himself from yelling. And from then on, neither one had opened their mouths around each other, not even to say a hello or good-bye.

Serenity, amazingly enough, was the first one finished with dinner. She stood and left Joey still picking at his potatoes; somehow Serenity didn't think that Joey even remembered there was still food on his heaping plate.

Serenity retired to her room and sat on her bed, head resting in her cupped hands. She brushed away the salty streams on her cheeks and returned to her pastels. It had been a lot harder for her to concentrate on her art, knowing that Seto was in the hospital. Every time she closed her eyes she could see him lying in that white room, helpless.

"I know you can make it. You're too strong to give up." She whispered to herself

After about an hour of attempting to paint something decent, Serenity took her shower and decided to go to bed. Sleep didn't come easily to her restless mind. And when it did, she had wished it didn't.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_It was grey outside; it looked as if it could rain any second. If she couldn't see Mokuba's sorrow filled blue eyes she would have thought her to be in a black and white movie. Wait, why were Mokuba's eyes full of sorrow? They had always reminded Serenity of Seto's but more lively and trusting. Tears pushed at the corners of her eyes when she thought of him, Seto. _

Where am I?_ Serenity thought_

_She looked at the full length black dress she wore, and the scenery around her; she was in a graveyard!_

_As she walked closer to the front people approached her from all sides saying things that made no sense at all. _

"_I am sorry for your loss…"_

"_You must be in so much pain…"_

"_Is there anything I can do to help?"_

"_He was so young; he had his whole life ahead of him…"_

_Roland approached her and took her hand, "None of us could see this coming, Miss Serenity. Please don't blame yourself. I just thought you might want to know that his last words were to tell you he loved you. He woke up only for a brief second before he passed away; he's left everything to you and Mokuba…" She looked down at Roland's trembling hands clutching her own._

When did I get this?_ Serenity wondered as she stared down at the diamond engagement ring on her left hand_

"…_I can't even imagine how hard it must be to lose your fiancée, especially so close to your wedding." Roland finished_

_Serenity just nodded and let Roland escort her to her seat, "Wait." She said looking up at Roland "May I please, can I see him just one last time?" She couldn't control her own mouth…_

"_If you insist Miss Serenity…" He escorted her to the open coffin and she peered in_

It can't be! No!_ Serenity internally screamed_

_Inside the coffin was a peaceful looking Seto. He looked exactly as he did in the hospital._

_She collapsed. She couldn't take the sight of it. A strong arm reached to help her up. She started to take his hand before seeing it belonged to the grinning face of Tristan. She hit it away, screaming at him._

"_No! Get away from me, you murderer! You did it, I know you did, you killed him! You killed Seto!"_

_Tristan grabbed her arm and was almost shaking her to get her up off the ground "Serenity, what are you talking about!"_

I have to wake up, this can't be real. It just can't! _Serenity pleaded with herself_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Joey stood above his screaming sister, trying to shake her awake.

"No! Get away from me! I know you did it you murderer! You killed him!"

"Serenity, what are you talking about!" He continued to shake her

Serenity's eyes shot open and she focused them on her brother Joey. He looked worried and had a big red welt on his face.

She reached up to gently stroke the welt. He flinched at her first touch before relaxing slightly.

"That would be some of your work." He said gently holding her hand as she sat up

"I'm sorry Joey. It's just that…"

"It's ok sis. Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It's about S- you know who."

"Go ahead."

Serenity told Joey all about her dream. Surprisingly enough he listened to her without questioning; even at the part about the engagement ring.

"You really like him, huh?" was the only thing Joey could manage to say

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I can't say that I will ever be alright with you and Kai-Seto," Joey forced out, with an almost pleasant tone "But as long as he treats you better than Tristan did. I'm fine with it…sort of."

"Thank you Joey!" Serenity tackled him on to the bed with a hug "I'm glad we're talking again. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted, not talking to my big brother about stuff."

"I know what you mean, sis." Joey smiled "You think you can go to bed now, or do I have to sleep with you like when we were little and you had a bad dream?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" Serenity said with a grin

"Fine, but just this once, got it?" Joey said gruffly, trying to sound tough

Serenity pulled back the cover and put the pillows against the head board and wall before laying her head on Joey's shoulder. "Night Joey,"

"Night sis," as soon as her finished his sentence he heard the faint snoring of his sister. He reached over and turned the light out before falling asleep himself.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

School felt strangely foreign to Serenity without Seto. Even if they didn't have any classes together, just knowing that he wasn't there made the school seem empty. After three weeks, she would have thought she would have gotten used to his being…away.

Seto's old group of fan girls came up to Serenity and asked her "Do you know where Seto is?"

"Umm," she tried to think of an excuse, nothing came to her "yeah I do, but I'm not allowed to tell anybody. Sorry."

She walked away and veered off towards her locker. She couldn't think of what she needed and didn't need so she just packed it all in her bag and waited until she saw Joey's car putted up to her.

"The hospital called. Kaiba woke up. He asked for you."

Without a word Serenity jumped into his car and they drove off to the hospital.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Nurse!" Serenity called

The same nurse that had been around here every time she had visited turned around with a friendly grin. "Oh, hello Serenity."

"Hi Rachel,"

"What can I do for you today?" Rachel said sweetly

"Well, someone called from the hospital. They said Seto had woken up, that he asked for me." Serenity said, looking in on the still comatose Seto

"He did. A few minutes ago he went back under again. I am so sorry. You may go in to see him if you'd like." Rachel explained

"Thank you," Serenity reached for the door knob and stopped "Rachel?"

"Yes Serenity?"

"Do you think you could go get someone to tell my brother, Joey Wheeler, to head home? I don't know how long I'll be, and I can just call Mokuba or Roland for a ride."

"Yes Serenity."

Serenity headed into the room and pulled down the shade on the window. She shut the door and turned the light on. It wasn't very uncommon for visitors to want a little privacy in this ward.

"Oh, Seto…" Serenity moaned

She watched his eyelids flutter, and felt his resting breath rise and fall mechanically.

"Seto? Will you please wake up again Seto?" she pleaded "You knew that I found out about who you are that night. I know you did. So why can't you tell me? Why can't you just say that you are Seto Mizoka?" Serenity closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

A few minutes of racing thoughts and question she raised her head again to stare at him, this time tears had streaked her cheeks and were visible on the corners of her eyes.

"One thing doesn't make sense though." She said suddenly "How did you escape out of that car accident with Mokuba? It just doesn't add up. How Seto?"

Serenity put her head in her hands and sobbed "Why couldn't you just tell me the truth Seto? It wasn't over for me. It still isn't over for me. I love you Seto." She put her soaked face on his chest and cried

"It wasn't over for me either. Serenity…I love you too." A hoarse voice said as a shaking hand lifted her head up at the chin to look into the deep blue eyes of Seto.


	11. It's Not A Dream

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too, sorry it's so short, it just stopped where it did…think of it as a filler. Plus I thought I should update before you people rip my head off. Read and Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Eleven:**

**_It's Not a Dream_**

Serenity stared in disbelief "I must be sleeping, this is just a dream."

"It's not a dream Serenity. I'm back."

Serenity collapsed in tears of joy. "I thought I lost you."

Seto lifted her head and brought it close to his and kissed her. "I'd never leave you, especially not like this. Not ever."

"Seto tell me the truth."

"But you already know, what does it matter if I tell you or not?"

"Because I'll never believe it unless I hear you say it."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Serenity."

"You'll have time to try and understand me anytime you like. Now, I would like to hear the truth from you." She said, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face

"Ok, it's true. Before I was adopted by Gozaburo my name was Seto Mizoka."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Serenity grinned, whipping stale tears from her cheek

"Although I'm still not any closer to understanding you,"

"That you may never figure out; but, there is still one thing I don't understand. How did you escape from that car?"

"I never would have gotten out if it weren't for my mother. We hit something on the highway. It was a big enough shock that the air bags were partially out of their compartments. The car started swerving and that when I noticed my dad. He was knocked out cold; passed out on the steering wheel. Now that I think about it, I remember him having a small trail of blood trickling down from his forehead. My mother just told me to get out of the car with Mokuba as fast as I could. The car was moving and I froze. I wasn't sure how to get out; until I remembered something."

Serenity stared at Seto, head on his chest, muttering an awe filled "What?"

"You taught me how to jump off of a bicycle on my rollerblades. So that's what I did. I took Mokuba up and jumped out, just the way you showed me to and pushed myself as far away from the car as I could before the explosion knocked me to the ground." Seto finished, smiling weakly as he stared at Serenity looking up at him in wonder.

Serenity looked at her watch carefully before saying, "I have to go home now, bye Seto." She turned the door knob.

"I love you Serenity." Seto whispered hoarsely

"I love you too Seto." Serenity replied. She left the room, tears of joy, visible in her chestnut eyes.

Rachel appeared at her side "That took awhile for talking to somebody who couldn't hear you."

"He woke up." Serenity smiled


	12. Chinese is Great

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Man people aren't very nice when they're anxious for me to update. Don't rush me, okay guys? It'll take as long as it takes, just be patient. Read and Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Twelve:**

**_Chinese is Great_**

"I'm finally getting out of this room!" Seto exclaimed, after being in the hospital for another month since he woke up. They claimed it was for physical therapy. He insisted it was for publicity.

"Hey, just be glad you're getting out of this hospital finally." Serenity smiled at his brief moment of perkiness.

"Excuse me for being happy," Seto regained his brooding behavior "This room is just so…horrible."

"If it's so horrible then redo it. You can call it the Kaiba Suite." Serenity joked

"That's not funny," Seto said, slipping a black T-shirt on to go with the jeans Serenity brought "I hope to never be back in this room again. I don't want you to have to ever be in this room again either…" Seto said absentmindedly.

"I was only joking… I wouldn't wish it for the world that either of us had to be in this room again."

It was awkwardly silent again. Serenity stared at the speckled floor tiles and Seto absentmindedly laced up his shoes. They both didn't say a word as Seto made his way to the door and gruffly said "Ladies first,"

Serenity picked herself off of the bed and staggered out of the room; she hadn't eaten for a good 24 hours. She had been in the hospital awaiting for Seto's release; refusing, of course, to go to the cafeteria and get something in her roaring stomach.

They made their way down to the ground floor entrance, strangely enough, Seto supporting the famished Serenity, and headed to the main door until the receptionist stopped them.

"Mr. Kaiba, you should not go out that way."

"And why not? I have a ride waiting for us." He said roughly.

"The press is out that door." She replied matter-of-factly "All you'll find out there is a diversion car, someone called Roland's idea, and a bunch of cameras."

"Then where did Roland suggest we should go?" Seto crossed his arms with impatience

"The next nurses station over," She pointed to the right "And out the back door. Roland is waiting outside with your limo."

Seto started walking and Serenity took a quick bow and even quicker "thank you" before hurrying after him.

"At least one of them has manners." The receptionist kept herself from shouting

Seto shielded his eyes from the light as he opened the back door. He had been in artificial, dull, bulbs for so long he had forgotten what real light had looked like. Or felt like, for that matter.

Roland stood outside just as the woman had said.

"Good day Mr. Kaiba, Miss Serenity. It is so good to see you again, sir."

"Hello Roland." Seto said bluntly. "Can we drop Miss Serenity of at her house first? I'd like to spend some time at home," He gave an apologetic glance at Serenity "Alone, for awhile. If you don't mind."

"Of course Mr. Kaiba." Roland hopped in the driver's seat, after he had gotten the two situated in the back, and started toward the Wheeler's house.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I love you?" Serenity whispered to herself "What was I thinking! He probably thought I was such a dork. I bet he only said it so I didn't feel like a loser."

Serenity picked at some unseen substance under her nails, examining them every few seconds, "Why did you have to go and do such a stupid thing! I probably didn't even mean it. I was just caught up in the drama. There is no way I could love someone yet. I don't even know what love is! What even means to love someone!" She buried her beet red face in the pillow on her bed "I am such an idiot…"

After wondering how much she embarrassed herself for a little while she made her way over to the kitchen – she still hadn't eaten – It had probably been a good 36 hours since she ate a banana; if that even counted as a meal.

Taking after her brother, she waited for a pizza to cook in the oven then dragged it into her room and munched away at it.

Licking her fingers, another thing she did to take after her well-mannered brother, she made her way over to the canvas she had been neglecting since Seto was put in the hospital.

She picked up her brush and started painting an angel and a demon in opposite balconies; something she thought would make it look more medieval, and pointed their faces at Romeo and Juliet on the stage. She gave the angel long blonde hair and gentle, but strong violet eyes; she was pleased once it looked like Yami, but without the crazy hair-do. On the face of the devil, she gave him strong brown eyes and a more prominent chin, to top it off; once done, she gave him the anvil-styled hair of another person she knew.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Seto wandered around the mansion aimlessly, trying to get a feel for the layout of the house again. He came across his bedroom door, _Or is this my office?_ and walked in.

It was his office after all; in fact it was the study with the secret door to his private study in it. He went inside, tilting back the book The Old Man and the See in order to do so.

It was nine at night now, and he realized that he was in the house all by himself. Mokuba was in New York for some kind of tournament and he had given all of his servants, except for the guards of course, the night off.

He was truly alone in this huge house, but it wasn't as he thought it would be. The whole reason for this alone time was to drown in his own thoughts, but he had done that while walking around the house for the past six hours.

He didn't really want to be alone now that he thought about it. He had, had too many lonely nights in that hospital with no one to talk to. He didn't think he could do it for another consecutive night. At least one night he had to spend talking with someone. Anyone.

But who was there?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Serenity realized she had fallen asleep while sitting on her stool. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she stretched upwards and remembered why she had woken up. Joey had been calling for her to pick up the phone.

She ran over to her phone, tripped, and picked it up, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, stifling a yawn

"Well it's about time." Answered a smooth voice that could only belong to Seto

"I thought you wanted some alone time. You know…to think?"

"Well after the first six hours, I really had nothing left to think about. And I guess I was getting a little lonely."

"The stone wall was broken by loneliness? Gasp! I would have never thought anything could have broken it." Serenity mocked

"If you're not going to take me seriously I guess I'll just call someone else."

"No. I'm sorry. I'll be right over." Serenity apologized "Just let me get something to eat and I'll go."

"That's not necessary; I haven't eaten either so I'll get something. Chinese good?"

"Chinese is great."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Boo," Serenity said as she opened the bookcase up "I figured you'd be in here,"

"And I figured you'd know I was in here," Seto was staring at the flames dancing in the hearth.

Serenity sat on the couch next to Seto and put her head on his chest, forcing a yawn down.

"Sorry it took me so long to answer. I fell asleep." She could hear his heart beating again. _Thumpthump-thump-thump-thumpthump-thump-thump…_

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Serenity answered a little slowly "No, I needed to wake up anyway,"

Seto put his arm around her, "Are you sure? You look tired."

"Nope, I'm fine," Serenity yawned and fell asleep just as her eyes shut.

"What ever you say Serenity," he whispered.

Seto kissed the top of her head and fell asleep himself.


	13. What'd I Miss

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Thank you for being patient with me this time. This has definitely been one of my favorite chapters to write, so I hope you like it. Read and Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**What'd I Miss**_

Seto opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. He was in his study; that was apparent. He remembered he had gotten out of the hospital the day before. Then he came home and gave all of his workers the day off. Then he walked around the house and then he…

He turned his head to the still slumbering Serenity. He remembered, he called and asked her to come over. He looked around, the Chinese sat on the desk, still untouched, otherwise things were as normal as he wanted them to be.

"What day is it?" He hadn't needed to know the date the whole time in the hospital, he had lost track.

"May 19th," Came a weary voice. Seto looked over to see Serenity rubbing her eyes and yawning while she stretched. "I looked at your med sheets long enough to memorize your release date was going to be May 18th." She paused, not wanting to say it. "It's also Monday, we have school."

Seto slumped back in the chair with a sigh. He had forgotten about that completely.

"Speaking of," Serenity said again "What time would it happen to be?"

"6:00 in the morning." Seto looked at his watch "We have at least an hour before we have to worry about school."

"It's too early," Serenity said, snuggling up against Seto again "Can't we just say all the clocks in the house stopped?"

"Oh yeah, they would believe that." Seto said sarcastically

It sounded weird, the sarcasm. He was almost always so serious, his voice was always like cold steel, but now it almost sounded like he was amused with something; actually enjoying something. He sounded good like that, almost like he hadn't been living life till now. Serenity liked it.

Serenity just smiled slyly at him and continued to hold on to him.

"Now, what?" Seto regained his cold tone

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking, that's all." Serenity could not stop smiling

"Well if you won't talk about what you're thinking that's so funny, then would you mind telling me if I missed anything important at school?"

"Nothing much went on. Well, there is one thing."

"What's that?" Seto interrupted

"A week from Friday," Serenity paused "Is prom."

"So soon? I did miss a lot didn't I?"

"Yeah I guess so." Serenity muttered tiredly

"So do you have a date yet?" Seto said with a slight smirk on his face

Serenity sat up and looked at him "That matters if you would ask me or not if I said no."

"You first," Seto said

"Well, I mean there were a lot of guys rushing at the chance while you were gone, but they were all jerks anyway. So, no I don't."

"Then would you like to go with me, Serenity?"

"Well I guess I could go with you," Serenity grinned

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A week and a half passed very quickly for Serenity; compared to the weeks before at least. Seto was here, he was back to normal, and she didn't have to worry about something happening. It was now Friday, the day of Prom, and every girl in the school was in a rush to get home, although most guys didn't see why their dates needed five hours to get ready, they just passed it off as a "girl thing".

Serenity hadn't seen Seto except for at school since that night after he got out of the hospital. She didn't want to disturb him because he had classes to catch up on even though she knew he had finished his make up work a week ago.

It was last period, about five minutes before the bell, and Serenity could swear that her eyes were the only ones not on the clock.

"Well, you guys, you've finished everything on my class schedule before hand. So what should we do now?" Mr. Thompson asked the class, with silence as his response he noticed the only one paying attention and walked over to Serenity "So, Serenity, since you seem to be the only one without the brain of a zombie. What should we do now?" Mr. Thompson smiled with his arms and head resting on her desk. He had always been like a father to her; Serenity didn't even think he realized he did so.

"We've been studying plays and poetry. We can write one of each for our final, and we'll work on them in class till then. For the poem you can have us do it in a Shakespearean sonnet form, since we spent awhile studying that."

"Very good Serenity," He smiled "Ok, class you are allowed to work on your final at home over the weekend, but be ready to work on Monday as well." The whole class turned to look at him.

"What final?" They all replied

"Well now that I have your attention. We will be writing for your final. One Shakespearean sonnet; more for extra credit but only up to four, and one play. It can be any length, but just remember the play will be 80 of your final grade." The bell rang just seconds after he finished and the class ran out of the classroom.

Pulling in her driveway, Serenity still couldn't shake off the negative thought of: _What if Seto just said he loved me so I would feel bad? What if he didn't mean it?_

She sat in her room with her light blue satin dress on her lap. She was having trouble shaking off the thoughts of Seto lying to her. She known him for a long time and not once has he lied to her. _But maybe he changed; maybe something happened to make him change._

She couldn't imagine what, but something could have.

"I might as well get ready," Serenity sighed "It's not like I have anything better to do."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Serenity walked out of her house and left Seto speechless. She was radiating beauty. _But_ Seto thought _She would look more beautiful, if she was smiling. Why isn't she smiling?_

Seto opened up the passenger side door of his black Ferrari for Serenity. She looked almost reluctant to get in. _Why?_ He thought.

They parked and walked into the dance. Being pushed into a line for pictures and then pushed somewhere else completely Seto could tell that they got more people than they had planned for.

Seto and Serenity decided to sit down for a little while and get out of the crowd. It was quiet. Neither of them made a noise. Serenity could tell that Seto was nervous about something, but she didn't know what in world he could be nervous about. Serenity opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Seto.

"Serenity, what is your greatest desire?" he said staring blankly at the ground

"What!" she exclaimed

"Just something to talk about, it's strangely quiet between us right now," he smiled at her with a forced smile before returning his gaze to the floor between his feet

"Hmm, let's see: it would probably be getting published. I would love to become a romance novelist." She rested her chin comfortably on his shoulder and brushed a stray piece of hair from his left ear before saying "Now Seto Kaiba, the richest eighteen year-old in the world; what is _your_ greatest desire?"

"Let see: my greatest----"

"Uh, uh, uh, look at me when I ask you a question. Did they forget to teach you Manners 101 in that boarding school you came from?" Serenity interrupted

Kaiba playfully looked up and placed his forehead on hers causing the tips of their noses to touch, "This better?" he said like a stubborn toddler

"Very," she said with a smile; she couldn't help but smile at that. His eyes were different, they were brighter and more vibrant than the last time she had looked at them close enough.

"My greatest desire," he whispered looking over his shoulder to a crowd of chattering people "is to wake up to the most beautiful girl in the world for the rest of my life." He snapped his eyes back to the crow again before fixing them on her brown ones then flashed her, his one, big, not-so-famous smile.

She pulled back her head, sadness visible in her quiet appearance. She had thought Seto didn't really love her but she never guessed it was true, "So, who is she?" there was a strong twang of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh, you want to meet her? She's over there," he pointed to some far off corner of the room "I think you two have met, maybe you remember her? Close your eyes; I want it to be a surprise. I just _know_ you'll love her."

Seto grabbed her unwilling hand and dragged her to the corner of the room that was covered in mirrors.

"Here she is, say hi." Seto said, too enthusiastic

Serenity opened her eyes with a dull "hi" before choking on the word.

Before her was a seven foot mirror, and nobody was in sight. All she could see was herself in the mirror with a grinning Seto behind her.

Serenity turned around, still speechless.

"I told you would love her," Seto said triumphantly

"I--" Serenity stammered

"Don't worry about it," he had had a suspicion about what was bothering her. "The only thing that matters right now is you, and me." Seto leaned down and kissed her.

Serenity stared into Seto's eyes, they were vibrant still, but even brighter "I love you Seto." She said leaning close to his chest

"I love you too, Reni. Now, and forever." Seto said, holding Serenity while they gently swayed to the music playing behind them.


	14. A Proposal for a Happy Ending

**Once Upon a Dream**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh no matter how much I would like to.

**Authors note: **Thank you for reading my story. Read and Review!

**Story Description:** AU Serenity and Joey have always told each other everything? Right? Everything, except for one secret that happened after they were separated. And what happens when this "secret" comes back into Serenity's life after all of these years? SetoXSerenity.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**_A Proposal for a Happy Ending_**

Serenity heard a loud crash as she let go of Seto's kiss outside he house. The curtains were fluttering. _Joey must have been watching and fainted._ She thought.

"Well, goodbye Seto." Serenity said unwillingly

"Goodnight Reni." He drove off in his Ferrari and headed towards his house.

Serenity walked inside and dragged Joey to his bedroom. "Goodnight Joey," As if hearing her, Joey started snoring.

Serenity made her way to her bedroom and wrote in her journal before continuing with the painting. After finishing she looked at the clock. Three in the morning. She made her way to the bed and collapsed on the sheets.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It had been a few weeks since prom. Tristan remembered that night, he went with Miho and left early because he couldn't stand the sight of Seto and Serenity. He was able to ignore them for a little bit, but when they chose them for some award and they were supposed to share a spotlight dance, he had decided to leave before he got sick. Miho wasn't exactly a perfect date anyways, she was flirting with any guy she saw standing alone.

"What's the plan now?" Tristan said to no one in particular, "She didn't run to me when Joey was trapped in the Shadow Realm during Battle City, so targeting him won't work. I was almost positive that attempting to kill that pretty boy, Kaiba, would get her, but that plan went down the drain."

The anvil-haired youth sat in his ratty apartment overlooking the slums of Domino. The news was currently on, but muted, and Tristan sat on a worn recliner in his boxers, staring off into space.

"That's the problem," he concluded "If hurting the people she cares about doesn't make her run back to me, nothing will." Tristan's attention shifted to the glowing box before him.

He grabbed the remote and un-muted the report.

"And now for something having to do more with gossip around town more than actual news," The reporter said with a chortle in the back of her throat.

"Rich boy…" Tristan sneered as the camera focused onto Seto Kaiba.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Mr. Kaiba. We all know you're not too fond of the press going into your personal affairs." The woman said with her half laugh again.

"Well I thought it'd be safer to say it myself rather than have gossip start about." By his tone, or rather lack of tone, in his voice Tristan had a hard time believing it was his idea.

The camera zoomed out and focused again. Tristan almost fell out of his chair.

"Now who is this?" The reporter said with a smile.

Serenity nudged him with her elbow and Kaiba glared at her until he gave up the argument.

"This is Serenity Wheeler." The next part seemed to come more easily than anything he had said all night "My girlfriend."

Tristan choked on his Mountain Dew. He had a feeling that they were officially dating, but that they were announcing it on TV was surprising.

"You heard it, mystery solved citizens of Domino. Seto Kaiba is now a taken man. Sorry ladies."

Tristan shut the TV off. He hated the thought of them together.

"Fine," he said angrily "If I can't have Serenity. No one will."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"See that wasn't so bad." Serenity grinned

"I hate those leaches so much," Seto said coldly

"It was at least after dinner, that way they couldn't follow us."

"Yeah I guess so." He grunted

"Come on, it's getting late." Serenity checked her watch

"Ok,"

They jumped into his black Ferrari and headed to Serenity's house.

Seto pulled into the driveway and said softly "Goodnight Serenity."

"Goodnight Seto." Serenity said with a kiss

Serenity disappeared into her house and Seto took out a small box from his pocket. He opened it up and fingered the ring inside nervously. "Maybe tomorrow night," he replaced the diamond and sapphire ring and drove off towards the mansion.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Serenity listened to the sound of Seto's car drive then continued with brushing her hair.

This felt sort of strange, the perfection of things. It was only a couple of weeks ago that Seto got out of the hospital and he was complaining about too many people making too big of a fuss over him.

"He never has wanted help doing things. Always by himself. Always." Serenity sighed, not realizing she had talked aloud.

And now, now, things seemed almost too perfect. She was happy and in love, and Joey was starting to get used to Seto. Seto had thrown her a fabulous 18th birthday party a couple of days ago. Better yet, Tristan hadn't showed up at school, which was now over, since Seto got out of the hospital.

Serenity turned out the lights and cuddled up in her comforter. Falling asleep to the lullaby of Joey's snoring in the next room, she completely ignored the prickling on the back of her neck; the peculiar feeling that somebody was watching her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," A man's voice rasped from the blackness.

Serenity's eyes fluttered at the sudden noise before slowly inching them open. She tried to sit up, but she was paralyzed, she couldn't move anything except her eyes and mouth.

"Don't even try to move. I injected you with a muscle relaxant, right into your lower spinal cord." He sounded on the brink of laughter. He quickly added, "A pretty strong one at that," He laughed this time.

Serenity recognized that laugh; it was Tristan who was hiding in the shadows. "Where did you take me Tristan? And what in that messed up head of yours made you think kidnapping me will win back my heart?" Serenity snapped.

"I don't. I gave up on that a long time ago. Now, I figure, if I can't have you…nobody can." He said it almost too calmly.

She could never think Tristan would kill her. _I've heard of going crazy over a girl, but this is ridiculous! I think he really has gone insane!_ Serenity thought.

"Oh, but don't worry," he continued "in about a minute you'll be able to move everything except your legs. Then, when you die, you can feel every shred of pain I've had to go through because of you."

Serenity could feel the relaxant start to wear off, the sharp pains that you usually felt when a body part woke up after being numb. Tristan walked over, gun in hand, and helped her sit up.

"Now shall we talk, I know you don't want to die, so, I'll prolong it, I might enjoy a little conversation for once." He said smoothly as he sat behind Serenity, propping her against his chest.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Seto walked over to the phone that just woke him up. _Who would be calling now? Who in their right mind would be up!_ He thought to himself.

"Hello?" He said wearily

"Kaiba! I didn't know who else to call." It was Joey on the other line

"What is it Mutt?" Seto replied coldly

"It's Serenity, she's gone! Kidnapped. It was Tristan."

"What!" Seto screamed

"He's at one of your warehouses, number three. He has a gun, Kaiba. He's going to kill her." Joey waited "Kaiba? Are you still there?"

Joey hung up the phone and heard a motorcycle pull up in the driveway. He walked outside to be greeted by a helmet being thrown at him. "That was fast, Kaiba."

"Just get on," He replied coldly

"Fine, fine, hold your thousand dollar pants." Joey put the helmet on and sat down.

"Oh nice one, Wheeler." Seto rolled his eyes as Joey sat down. "You better hold on,"

"You mean put my arms around your waist? You have to be out of your mind!"

"Unless you want to fall off, you're going to have to. Do you think I planned this?" Seto snapped

"No, I refuse to." Joey crossed his arms

"Listen, do you want to get Serenity or not!"

"Fine, but this is for Serenity." Seto pulled out of the driveway "This doesn't get mentioned at all, like it never happened, you hear!"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Hmm, sounds like Joey squealed to the cops." Tristan said in that calm, unwavering voice again. The sirens were going off outside and a cop with a blow horn was commanding orders.

"So, what are you going to do now? You surely must have planned something if the cops came." Serenity taunted. She wasn't afraid anymore, she had come to realize that what happened tonight just happened, and she couldn't stop it.

"Yeah my plan was to just get what I came here to do, done. Then I would try to run. If running didn't work I'd just surrender." Tristan was smiling.

_How is he smiling? Why would be smiling at the thought of killing someone he supposedly loves? He really has lost his marbles._

"We're giving one minute to drop the gun and surrender!" The cop commanded.

"Ok, then we'll have a count down." Tristan was on the brink of laughing like a madman.

Serenity felt the gun push up against her back; pointed right at her heart. Her back arched itself in a silent protest to the pressure, but Tristan just pushed the gun closer, and harder.

Seconds seemed like hours as she sat there whispering a silent prayer.

"Ten," Tristan spoke out loud.

"Nine," Serenity whispered a wish.

"eight…seven…six," Tristan grinned wickedly.

"five…four," He tightened his trigger finger.

"three," a tear streaked down Serenity's cheek.

"two," Serenity closed her eyes.

"one," She heard the clicking of Tristan preparing .

"zero--"

Serenity's muscles tightened as she heard a loud thump and she collapsed. She wasn't dead, but why?

She twisted her torso and looked behind her. Tristan was knocked out cold, breathing as if he was asleep. Looming above him was Seto, staring at her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" He kneeled down beside her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sore, that's it really." She gave him a smile.

"Can you walk?" He asked, seeing the fact she had not moved her legs.

"He gave me some muscle relaxant, so no."

"Well then, I guess I'll just carry you." He flashed her that warm smile he had earlier that night.

"Where's Joey?" Serenity asked as they walked out of the back entrance.

"I don't know, maybe the cops are asking him some questions."

"Oh," she sighed "I don't feel comfortable at home alone. In fact not at all."

"Tell you what. You can come back to my place until you feel like going home again." He kissed her forehead.

"That'd be nice," She relaxed a little.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan opened his eyes and saw Seto and Serenity disappear out the back, "That son of a…" He said rubbing his head "What'd he do, use a sludge hammer!"

"No, his hand. I'm not that strong though, so maybe I'll just use this." Tristan turned to see Joey holding his gun.

"Put that down. You don't want to kill me." Tristan lost his mellow unwavering look.

"Goodbye, old friend." Joey pulled the trigger and Tristan hit the ground, wide, glazed, eyes staring at the ceiling.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Now that all that cop business is settled…" Seto said as he sat Serenity down on the couch.

"What now Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity mocked.

Seto kneeled down on one knee. "I've been trying to do this for a month now, and tonight, I was so scared that I'd never see you again, that I could never do this." He looked nervous.

"What are you talking about Seto?"

"Serenity?" He started digging in his pocket before drawing something out.

"Yes?"

He opened the little box from his pocket and heard Serenity gasp. "Will you marry me?"

Serenity had her hands over her mouth. She was on the brink of crying and laughing from joy. She regained her composure just long enough to say "Yes!" and fling her arms around him.

_**The End**_

**Post Authors Note:**

Thank you for reading my story. I am sorry, and I regret, this is the final chapter. I know, I'm sad too. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for a story you would like me to write, I'd love to hear them. Please don't post ideas in your reviews, but e-mail them to me instead. I love you guys! Read and Review!

See you next story!

Tschuss!

-Toxic


End file.
